The Sirens of Thayra
by Ramfish
Summary: The crew sends a covert away team to the surface of a newly discovered planet to investigate the newly discovered civilization...with an unexpected supernatural power that puts the Enterprise in danger! "big three", Sulu, and original character
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone who has read and responded to "Two Sides of the Same Coin". I have always love writing fanfics, but it is far more pleasurable when you know that there are people who are enjoying it. 3

**The Sirens of Thayra**

**Chapter 1**

Tria sat in front of the computer console at Spock's quarters, reading the reports from the Enterprise's encounter with Ardana the previous year. She was interested in the development of the Stratos aristocracy over the Troglyte miners. She found the dynamic interesting and was looking for clues in the data banks to form a more complete history of the planet so that she could write a thorough case study about the planet's cultural development. She wrote down the name of every person who was quoted in the records as possible contacts she could write letters to in hopes of having her more detailed questions answered.

The door slid open and Spock stepped in. She smiled at him, having expected him to return soon, as his shift for the day had ended less than five minutes ago. He raised a curious eyebrow at her as he crossed the room to stand next to the desk. "How is your research on Ardana coming?" his tone was controlled, but a measure of warmth echoed in his voice.

"More and more difficult," she answered. "I'm glad you're back, actually. I'm hitting a wall from just what's here." She gestured at the computer. "And, I don't really feel like writing letters today."

Spock gave her a soft, amused look; his mouth barely curling to hint a smile. Tria knew that saying she didn't feel like doing something that she had to do to further her case study was not logical.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "How did your meditation go after I left his morning?"

Tria frowned. She had scarcely left Spock's quarters to sleep in her own in the two weeks since she had been granted permission to travel with the Enterprise temporarily. Staying with him at night made her happy, but failing to successfully complete his assignments for her during the day was just embarrassing. Spock had been dutifully giving her methods to help hone her Vulcan mental abilities. He had started out slow, having her read The Teachings of Surak and meditating. Reading was easy, meditating was a chore. She usually could sit still for at least fifteen to twenty minutes, contemplating whatever puzzle Spock had suggested for her to focus on. However any longer than that and she always found her mind wandering, unable to stay centered on one topic or idea.

Spock read her answer in her face. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and stepped toward the other room. "We will work on it again tonight," he said, disappearing behind the screen separating the two rooms.

Tria sighed and saved her work. She stacked her handwritten noted neatly on the end of the desk and went into the living area. Spock was already changing into his meditation robes. She watched him carefully fold his uniform tunic, standing shirtless and barefoot next to the closet. Tria approached him with his back still turned, but she did not surprise him when she put her hands on his back, caressing his skin. He slowly turned to face her, eyebrow raised. "After meditation, Tria." His words were warm but firm, indicating that while he appreciated the intimate gesture, business before pleasure.

She dropped her hands and left him to change. She went to the altar and lit the incense. Opening the drawer under the bed, she drew out a large, flat pillow and sat it on the floor in front of the altar. Spock brought a second pillow, setting it next to hers. Tria kept her face flat, emotionless; even though she idea of trying this again was stressful. She wanted to throw herself onto the bed, stretching out on the sheets, waiting for Spock to join her there. But he had learned soon after he had started this repertoire of mental training with her that if he let her seduce him before she meditated with him, it would not happen. He had quickly gained the discipline required to resist her advances and even though Tria's instincts told her to ignore them and push him harder, she knew he would consider it disrespectful. So she conceded, doing her best to learn discipline in the ways that Spock tried to teach her, regardless of how frustrating it got.

The smoke from the incense was spicy and strong, taking some getting used to. The first time Spock had lit it her eyes burned and she had to ask him to put it out. Now she let the odor fill the room and put it out before it got too strong. Spock sat, calling her to join him. She lowered herself cross-legged on the floor. "Remember to focus on your breathing," he said.

Saying nothing, she nodded, breathing at a steady pace. Of all the methods Spock had her try, breathing in and out as she counted worked best. She did so slowly, making it almost to one-hundred when her mind started to wander at the numbing sensation in her ankles. Continuing where she left off, she continued to count. Next to her she could sense Spock in complete control, able to focus himself. She tried to draw on that, following his example, but to no avail. Soon she was tapping the ball of her foot anxiously on the floor and when she realized that she had no control, she sighed heavily, flopping back on the ground.

Spock opened his eyes suddenly and turned to her, surprised at the outburst. He rotated on the floor so he was facing her, "You must discipline your body to remain still," he said softly.

It was not meant to be a lecture, but she threw her hands over her face just the same. "Spock," she said muffled through her fingers, "I'm not getting any better at this. I don't understand why it is so important. I've been fine for almost thirty years just as I am. What does it matter now?"

He put a hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. "We have discussed this before. You do understand. It is your frustration with your inability to focus that you do not understand." As usual, he was right. Tria knew that any hope of getting in touch with her Vulcan roots would mean she had to learn to control her emotions. Spock had admitted that it was possible for her to do so without submerging them entirely, but had warned that other Vulcans might not look so kindly on that exception. But maintaining a connection with her emotions was a part of who she was, where she was raised, and she did not want to loose sight of that. "This will never be an easy path," he continued. "Training is difficult enough for young Vulcans to undergo while growing up, to do so in adulthood is much more trying."

Moving her hands away from her face, she looked back at him from the floor, forlorn. "We've been at this for 12 days. I've hardly made any progress. Spock, I don't know if I can handle this."

He held out a hand, indicating she should take it. She did and he pulled her up into a sitting position again. He ran his fingers through her hair, deep brown eyes tempered in affection. "If you change your mind, I will understand. I shall not force you to change."

Tria's eyes lowered, not looking at him. "I haven't changed my mind," she said. "You're right though, the frustration is overwhelming me."

He pursed his lips, thinking. "I believe that I am not a skilled enough teacher for you." She could tell that it made him sad. Tria suspected that Spock enjoyed working with her. What very little progress she had made showed in the way his eyes lit up when she did not revert back to old habits. "I have been considering other avenues...but I am not sure if they would interest you."

"I won't know unless you tell me."

He straightened. "I have been taking into consideration how important it is to you to stay near me, however, I am also concerned about what the future would be like if you did not learn to blend well in Vulcan society."

Her face twisted, confused. "Why would that matter?"

"Infinite possibilities exist, Tria. Those that are goals and those that are feasible all must be worked toward to be achieved."

He was being cryptic. Tria sighed at him, rolling her eyes as an indication he was not making much sense to her. She noticed he did this when it came to talking about the future; their future. Spock's mind was always working, calculating. It only stilled on two occasions, when he was meditating, or when he was making love. While Tria admired the calculating Spock, when his mind was still she could see the best in him. She could barely reach it with her untrained mind during meditation, but during intimacy, ah well, she was more than happy to bring about that brief stint of insight.

The bosun's whistle pierced the room. They both glanced to the screen dividing the rooms, where the comm-link was mounted on the wall. "Bridge to Commander Spock," the voice said. It was Sulu. Spock brushed her face with his hand before standing up and making two quick strides over to the comm.

Clicking the mic on, he said, "Spock here. Go ahead helm."

"Sensors detecting a M-class planet in the nearby system. The Captain is on his way up for full report. Senior officers are all requested on the bridge."

"Acknowledged," he said. "Spock out." He shut off the comm and turned to Tria. Standing up, she walked over to him. "I will return as soon as possible."

She gave him an amused half-smile, "I know." She took his hand. "You have to tell me about your other avenues."

He raised his chin, standing taller; something he did when she was pressing him for something he considered personal or emotional. "When I return I will explain," he promised. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his fingers softly. As soon as she dropped his hand he crossed to the back room to change back into his uniform. He acted swiftly, not taking his time.

Tria leaned on the divide between the front room and the living area. "Maybe there will be civilization on this planet," she suggested. The other two the Enterprise had surveyed in the past two weeks had been lifeless. Boring, by her standards.

Tugging his shirt down straight, he made his way out. "If there is," he said as he passed her, "I will let you know." He briefly ran two fingers on her jaw and started for the door.

"Spock," she said, stopping him as the door slid open; "if there is, do you think it will be possible for me to go down with the away team?"

He arched his brow even though he knew this would come up. "I'm sure regulations will have to be reviewed. However, I will inform the Captain of your interest."

She smiled as he left. She might not be successful at meditation, but a chance to study a new culture defiantly raised her mood.

*~*~*

_"Captain's Log stardate 6482.9. Sensors indicate a M-class planet in a nearby system. Far-range scans reveal a series of settlements and pre-warp technology. Enterprise moving to enter standard orbit over the planet."_ Flicking the recorder off, Kirk stepped up to join his first officer at the science station. "Mr. Spock, anything new to report?"

Spock looked up from his scanner. "I have detected what may be a series of nuclear powered generators in three of the planet's major cities, but cannot judge for sure if the inhabitants have yet achieved space flight. I can say, however, that exposure of our technological advances would be a violation of the prime directive."

"Keep me updated as we come closer. I'd like to take a look, if possible."

"Yes Captain," he said.

Kirk went over to the comm station where Uhura sat. "Lieutenant, have you been able to monitor any kind of communications down there? Radio signals or transmissions?"

Uhura swiveled in the chair, touching the receiver sticking out of her ear. "I'm detecting short range signals, Captain, but most of them are too faint to make out. There appear to be no communications between the cities."

"Is it possible that they are in the wake of some kind of incident? It doesn't make sense for those communities not to interact with each other."

"I'm not sure, sir. Most of what I'm getting seem to be work orders within settlements."

Kirk looked unsatisfied. "Keep it up, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

Sensor scans and reports continued for the next half hour, until the ship settled into orbit around the planet. The surface had two large continents very near each other in the great green-blue sea. Kirk ordered the view-screen magnified to get a closer look. Four large cities could be identified as tiny black dots on the surface. The largest was at the end of a large river delta. "Magnify on the largest settlement." Kirk ordered. The screen pulled in closer, showing the city's layout around the river.

"Fascinating," remarked Spock. "Captain, the city's structure suggests that this large area used to consist of three smaller settlements, but you can now see where the sub-urban areas have merged connect them."

"Yes..." Kirk stood from his seat, as if to get a better look. "Have we detected any flight technology at all?"

"Negative," Spock answered. "However I am now reading powerful energy signatures at the center of this and two of the other cities. They would appear to be the source of the nuclear power I detected earlier. It is interesting that these cultures have developed nuclear technology without the development of flight."

Kirk rubbed his jaw pensively. "It would be interesting to find out what made them skip that step."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

Kirk thought for a moment, then moved suddenly to the command chair saying, "Let's get a team down there. Navigation, have some closer shots of that city taken and have the computer replicate some of the local fashion."

"Yes sir," said Chekov.

Kirk activated the comm again, ordering Scotty to the bridge. "Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Sulu, I want you both on the team to study their power sources and technological capabilities."

Chekov turned to face his Captain, "Sir, replication codes are now available for surface disguises."

"Excellent," said Kirk. "Let's get this show on the road then." He took a few steps toward the turbolift.

"Captain," said Spock in a tone that made Kirk stop.

"What is it Spock?"

"I believe that you granted Tria Meyers permission to stay aboard the ship under the pretense that she would assist in alien studies."

"Ah." Kirk smiled. "Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Spock," Kirk tried to match his first officer's overly formal tone. "Why don't you inform out guest anthropologist that she should meet us in the transporter room in twenty."

"Yes sir," the Vulcan said flatly.

"Alright then gentlemen, let's don some of the local affair and see what we've got down there." Kirk chuckled as he stepped into the lift. Spock simply responded by giving him a mildly amused leer, following behind with Sulu in toe.

Spock returned to his quarters to find Tria laying catlike on the bed, stretched out on her side a book open in front of her. As soon as she heard him enter the room she marked her place and closed it, giving him a sultry smile. Although it was still difficult for him to ignore the ways she tried to tempt him, he managed. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come back," she said.

"The Captain is sending an away team to the planet's surface. He has given you permission to join us." She sprung from the bed, ecstatic. He held out a staying hand, continuing. "It will be a covert survey. They have not yet achieved warp drive." Her eyes flickered down to the clothes he had folded over his arm.

"Oh even better," she said. "Tell me about them."

Spock started reporting all of their finding as he brought up the data on the civilian clothing Chekov had programed into the ship's computer. He handed her garb similar to his own and they both changed. Spock pulled a tightly woven cap onto his head, concealing his ears. He handed Tria a similar hat, but she didn't take it, waving him off. "Tria, you must not reveal your alien nature to them."

"I won't." She stepped over to the mirror and twisted her hair back into a bun so that her ears were hidden under her hair. "You don't think I spent all those years on Earth without learning how to avoid a little confrontation about my heritage."

Spock allowed himself the faintest of smiles as she brushed a wrinkle in the colorful vest he wore; and followed her out the door as they both headed to the transporter room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beam point was chosen outside a barn in an abandoned farm. The group included the Captain, Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, Tria, and Ensign Roberts from security. Kirk instructed the team to keep their tools hidden until they were inside the city and could determine if using them would be prudent or not. Few people traveled the road they walked on, but they spotted a few farmhands on their way toward the north gate. The gate was preceded by a large bridge that brought them over the river to the east side, where the northernmost sector of the city lay. Spock pointed out that the city walls extended even over the river channels, permanently mapping it's flow through he metropolis.

"They look sturdy," said Kirk. "Well maintained too." He pointed to an area of the wall where metal scaffolds grew like vines along the heavy stone. Men could be seen on every level, repairing and replacing bad stones.

"Such a structure," Tria remarked, "is a very heavy defense. Usually walls like this aren't maintained unless there is risks of further attacks."

Kirk considered the walls, then said; "We'll want to be cautious then, if these people are on the defensive."

As they reached the city gates, they encountered two city guards dressed in light armor and armed with strange spears. They regarded the group suspiciously. One sidestepped and said, "From where do you hail, traders?"

Kirk stood at the lead, and was ready with an answer. "We are from the north, looking for prospective business ventures in this city."

The guard's eyes narrowed, looking at him suspiciously. "You are from the north?"

The other spoke up, "What clan do you serve?"

Unprepared Kirk, looked back at his crew. "We currently serve no clan, but we will loyally serve yours."

Still looking suspicious, he looked the group over. He seemed to find something that satisfied his curiosity, because he let them pass. They walked quickly out of hearing range, deeper into the city. Spock walked up to Kirk. "Captain, the guards seem to be contacting their superiors." They glanced back at the gate, where they saw the man using a communications panel on the inside of the gate.

"Hopefully we don't get into too much trouble," said Kirk. "Sulu, Roberts; I want an analysis of their technology as soon as possible." He motioned down a side street and had them all duck into an empty alcove. The team took out their tricorders and started scanning the area. Roberts stood at the street to keep watch.

Spock held up his instrument, "Power sources are nuclear, however their use is .. unique."

"Captain I'm picking up a number of vehicles, but they are all on the ground," said Sulu. "There are also a number of facilities in that direction that are emitting a great deal of energy."

"Let's check it out," said the Captain.

They hid their tricorders and scanners again and ventured back out into the street, heading toward Sulu's readings. The group came upon an industrial area, where men were pushing hovercarts filled with mechanical parts from one building to another in neat little lines. They tried to walk casually down the sidewalk, approaching a large opening in the side of one of the buildings that appeared to be a garage. Inside, men were gathered around a small vehicle, two of them holding up a large piece of metal while the third welded it to the side.

Kirk turned to Spock and Sulu, "Opinions, gentlemen?"

"It looks like a repair garage, Captain," said Sulu.

"I agree," said Spock. "I noticed a line of vehicles behind a fence we passed. These men are maintenance personnel."

Kirk put his hands on his hips, looking around the garage from where they stood at the entrance. "I'd like to get a closer look at their vehicle technologies. Still no sign of any flying machinery."

Spock nodded. "Indeed. They have eliminated the use of the wheel and replaced it with anti-gravity devices, but nothing to indicate they have an interest in flight."

"Tria," Kirk said. She nearby, watching the men at work discretely behind a windowed door at the side of the garage. S"Have you ever heard of such advanced cultures that have achieved anti-gravity and nuclear power without achieving flight?"

"No," she said slowly. "It's very strange. They have a heavy use of scaffolding and cranes for building. Nothing like Federation planets use to build large structures today." She glanced up at the glossy gray buildings that loomed above them, ranging from five to nine stories tall. "I would have to say it might be a cultural thing. We would to find out more about their history before I could give you a definite answer for why they haven't moved on to spaceflight at this stage."

The Captain opened his mouth to say something else, but a fourth man came out of the garage, spotted them, and began walking toward them. "Is there something I could help you with, brothers? You are a long way from the farmlands." He looked over their simple garb, which had been based off the simple cut yet colorfully dyed clothing common in the outer provinces.

Caught off guard, Kirk tried to use the same excuse he had used on the guards. "We are clanless, brother, not from this area. My companions and I hoped to find refuge with your own clan and seek jobs in the city."

"Thayra-Lossa welcomes you," he said. "However, you will have to be registered with Hathra's Spire before you can work in our part of the city."

"I see," said Kirk slowly.

The man squinted at Kirk suspiciously, "I doubt that farmers will have much luck finding jobs in this sector. We are all specifically trained for this work. Most likely the Mothers will put you back in the farmland unless you can prove you would be more useful elsewhere."

"We have knowledge further than farming," said Kirk confidently. He was hoping to get inside the garage so that his men could have a closer look at their technology. "We merely have worked our way across the landscape to get here." He paused, gaging the other's reaction. The man seemed to be softening, so he said, "I am Kirk."

The man smiled, clasping a fist over his chest. "And I am Mayl. I am manager of this maintenance facility. Tell me, from where did you escape?"

"Escape?"

"Well, yes. Where was your clan before you left and came to seek the great alliance at Thayra-Lossa?"

"Ah," Kirk said, caught again. "We came from the north, though we do not like to speak of our past. It was … unpleasant."

The man nodded respectfully. "I understand." Kirk's gamble with his lack of information had been successful.

"Mayl," said Kirk, "What sort of maintenance do you do here? Some of us are knowledgeable in engineering...."

He turned to his men who were finishing their welding. "We are responsible for car upkeep and provide upgrades as they are ordered. To work here, though, you would have to be assigned. There is no freedom to work where you please here. I've heard it is so in other clans, but the council in Thayra-Lossa are careful where they assign us. You are only put where you will be of most use to the clans."

Tria was listening behind Spock and McCoy while she watched the men work, trying to decide what level of technological advancement their tools were, just through observation. Though, something about what Mayl said caught her attention. She stepped around McCoy to stand near Spock, a quizical look on her face. "Pardon me," she said, "but did you say clans? Are there more than one in Thayra-Lossa?"

Mayl's face turned pale and his eyes widened. "Y-yes, my lady."

"How many?"

"Three." Mayl continued to stammer. "Hathra, Katre, and Tataya. The alliance here has lasted almost a century."

Kirk frowned at Mayl's sudden change in attitude. "Perhaps, you could still show us around? It has been a long journey. A short rest before we venture further into the city would be welcome. Then we will be on our way to the spire to register with you leaders."

Mayl looked back at Kirk, still shaken. "Of course. We have some food we could offer you, if you are hungry. It is not much."

Kirk thanked him and the group followed Mayl inside, while Roberts dutifully stayed by the door, keeping a lookout for trouble. Sulu introduced himself to the men working on the car and asked them some questions about the engine. Spock joined in the conversation, leaving Kirk, McCoy, and Tria to follow Mayl into the office area.

Mayl pulled some dry flat bread out of a cupboard and set it on the table for them. He then heated up some very spicy smelling wine and apologized as he served it to them for their meager refreshments. "I think I might have some sweetmeats in the back," he said, excusing himself and disappearing into another room.

McCoy immediately turned to Tria, "You've got that man more on edge than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Tria looked apologetic, yet lost. "I don't know why."They all glanced over to see Spock and Sulu enter the room. Sulu picked up some of the bread, took a bite, and winced. "I get the feeling he's afraid of me, but I don't know why."

"Well we had better find out. No offense, but I can't risk you endangering this survey," said Kirk.

"If it turns out that will be the case, I'll return to the ship."

"Captain," said Spock.. "Have you noticed anything unusual about the city thus far?" Kirk shook his head, wondering why Spock bothered to ask him if he was going to tell him anyway. "I have observed a distinct lack of a female presence in the city."

"Maybe they all work in the homes," said McCoy.

"Not likely, Doctor. You'll recall that Mayl referenced Mothers being in charge of work assignments. I suspect that the women are in charge of their government here."

Tria shook her head. "That doesn't explain why they would fear women. Unless..."

Mayl came back into the room empty handed. "My greatest apologies. It seems that we ate all the meats earlier today." He poured hot wine into two more cups and passed them to Spock and Sulu. Sulu smelled the wine, taking a cautious sip. Spock simply held the cup, not interested in drinking the wine. Mayl clasped his hands together, looking at them uneasily. "I can give you directions around the city, if you want."

"That would be very helpful," said Kirk. He stood up, getting the feeling they were overstaying their welcome.

Kirk followed Mayl out. McCoy followed, giving Tria a playful look suggesting that the discomfort was her fault.

"Leitanant," Spock said to Sulu after Mayl was out of earshot. "I suggest we take a moment to examine their computers before we leave." He gave a meaningful nod towards the small computer console and desk that sat behind a half-wall partition. Sulu followed Spock discretely over to the computer. They started to work calibrating their tricorders to download the data stored on the computer. Sulu looked up every few seconds to see if they were clear, but Tria stood at the door to watch their backs as well.

As they worked, Tria watched Mayl point down the street, talking to Kirk and McCoy. Suddenly, Mayl's hands went to his mouth in shock and fear. They all heard the bellowing horn outside and Tria knew that whatever it was, it had the man scared for his life. She turned to Spock and Sulu, who both looked back at her position by the door. Spock motioned for Sulu to continue working and joined her in the frame. They spotted the men who worked in the garage disappear out the back, seemingly wise enough to stay away from the storm brewing.

Soon a large caravan came into view. Men dressed in elaborate armor carrying the same foreboding spears as the other guards marched in front of the hovering palanquin, navigated by attendants but held up by anti-gravity technology. As the caravan stopped in front of the garage, a plainly dressed woman standing at the side of the litter slid a collapsible set of steps out of the bottom of the structure. The steps in place, she opened the curtains and stepped aside.

The woman that stepped out was elaborately dressed. Bangles, beads, and braids framed the fitted leathery armor she wore. While the armor made her appear hard and formidable, the sheer sparkling fabric that draped from her arms and about her hips made her alluring as well. She stood with her chin high and a cruel look on her face. When she snapped her head around to regard Mayl she sneered and pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Why did you not report these outsiders to the Spire?!"

Mayl collapsed to the ground. "I am sorry Matron Hathra! Forgive me! I swear I was sending them to the Hathra Spire as you arrived!"

Hathra stepped over to where Mayl knelt on the ground. She pinched his chin and tilted his head up to meet her gaze. "Tell me again," she said. Her voice became velvet, but ominous. The Starfleet officers behind him flinch and back away dizzily.

"I...I was giving them directions to the Spire so that they could be properly claimed by the Hathra clan." Mayl's response was slow and automatic.

Hathra smiled crookedly and turned on Kirk, McCoy, and Roberts. Dazed but alert, the security officer had his hands in the small leather pouch where his phaser was hidden, ready for action. Kirk held up a hand, signaling that he wanted no trouble. "I apologize if we have offended you, madam. We did not wish to bring trouble into your city."

Hathra seemed to not hear him. "Where is your Matron, man?"

"We do not have one."

Inside the door frame Tria sucked in air through her teeth. Spock glanced down at her, wondering what Kirk had done wrong that Tria knew was a mistake.

"Good!" The Matron strode quickly to Kirk, a hand extended as though ready to grab him.

Roberts drew his phaser out saying, "Stop!"

Hathra stopped, but it was not truly obedient. She shouted something alien to her guards and pointed at him. The spear men charged at the Ensign, blocking his way from the Matron and coming at him with their weapons. Roberts fired and before Kirk or McCoy could react one of the guards shoved the tip of his spear into the young man. The wound was shallow, but fatal. As soon as the metal tip was embedded into his flesh Roberts convulsed and screamed, green and white electric threads swarming over his body. The guards stepped back quickly, moving to the Matron's side in a heartbeat.

The Doctor rushed to the man's side, checking his pulse. He couldn't touch his neck to see, getting a nasty shock when he tried. He hovered the back of his hand over the man's mouth. When he found he was not breathing, he gave his captain a grim look.

"Why?" Kirk demanded. "He meant no harm."

The woman attendant who stood by the palanquin shouted the answer; "He threatened a high Matron of Thayra-Lossa! The punishment is immediate death!"

"He only did it because he perceived a threat from you!" Kirk shouted, furious at the death of his crewman.

"It makes no difference, male," said Hathra. "Our word is law. You should know that. Foolish freemen." Her voice slowly sank back into the deep lulling tone as she began to approach him again. She held out her hand again, palm up, saying, "I will claim you, then you will be obedient." Guards grabbed Kirk and McCoy by their arms, holding them still.

Spock started to move to intervene, but Tria grabbed his arm. "No," she whispered. He could sense the fear and concern in her grip. He knew that she was afraid she would loose him if he tried to help his crew.

"I must," he said firmly. Sulu was at their side now, watching with them the confrontation going on outside. "Lieutenant, stay with our anthropologist."

Spock strode quickly to the group, immediately noticed by the woman attendant and the guards. Hathra distracted by whatever alien power she was trying to use on Kirk, Spock tried to dodge two of the men blocking his way. One slapped Spock across the back with the length of his spear, the blow electrocuting him. The Vulcan fell to the ground, stunned but still conscious. Tria didn't get one step out the door before Sulu had a grip on her shoulder, stopping her from getting involved.

"I want the rest of them alive!" Screamed Hathra. She had Kirk's face cradled him her hand now and Kirk wavered strangely where he stood, as if he were drunk. The Matron began to mutter something to Kirk and the air felt heavy. Tria thought she could smell something sickly sweet and when she looked back at Sulu he had a strange look on his face. She could see that he, too, was in a daze now and unable to react.

Hathra extended her other hand, a long nail protruding from her finger. She cut into Kirk's forehead with it, a bubbling green liquid mixing with his blood as she did. As she stepped back, releasing his face, the captain fell back onto the ground. McCoy shouted obscenities at the woman and one of her guards slapped him on the back with his spear. The shock put him hard on the ground and unlike Spock he was out.

"Sulu," Tria hissed. She slapped the man hard across the face. It didn't seem to do much good, so she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. He blinked and looked at her, utterly confused. "We have to do something!"

"I don't..." he said slowly, unable to finish the thought.

She watched Spock try to get up, the guards restraining him as he did, threatening him with their spears. "Give me your damn phaser then!" She was shouting now, a mistake.

The female attendant looked in her direction, pointing. Hathra spun around and started into the garage, two guards following behind her. The darkened garage only partially concealed them where they stood, but soon Hathra was staring her down with a furious, shocked expression. "Who are you?" Tria did not know what to do. She looked at Sulu, who was gazing longingly at the Matron. The woman took a threatening step closer to her, indicating that her patience was running out.

"Tria," she answered quietly.

"You are also an outsider, maiden. What clan are you from. Are you a spy?"

"No," she said. "I'm not a spy. None of us are. We are just visitors. We did not know your customs. Forgive us, please."

Hathra's eyes bored into Tria like the welding guns that sat on the table behind her. The woman looked angry, yet something was holding her back from exacting her rage on Tria. "Take her to the Central Spire," Hathra commanded. "Find her and her male a room there. I must confer with the other Matrons about what to do with this one."

Tria and Sulu were pulled out of the doorway by the guards, who walked them out into the street and to the center of the city. In the street a small car like the one Mayl and his men were working on had arrived. Kirk, McCoy, and Spock were being carried into the car.

"Wait," Tria called. "What about them?"

Hathra scowled. "They are mine now, maiden. Be grateful I did not take them all." The Matron swept into her litter and was quickly pushed the opposite way, the car containing the Enterprise's three senior officers following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The cell Spock awoke in was barren, a heavy steel door sealing the four red-clay walls with an electronic lock. The cot he had been placed on was canvas, hanging from a frame that was cemented into the ground. The Vulcan could only assume, logically, that after the guards had knocked him out shortly after shoving him into the transport he had been carried here and locked away. What they planned to do with him, he was not sure.

Standing, he saw that Doctor McCoy lay unconscious on an identical cot opposite him. He crossed to the other man and pushed lightly on the Doctor's shoulder, hoping to rouse him. McCoy groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn, did I fall down a turbolift shaft or did those guys decide to start testing those spears on my brain?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, ready to respond by pointing out that neither statement was true. He realized, though, that McCoy was making a typical Human joke and changed his mind. "It would seem, Doctor, that the weapons the natives wield make use of electrocution as a form of subduing their enemies."

"Effective," he said, sitting up. Looking around, he said, "Where's Jim?"

"It would seem," said Spock, "that he has been taken elsewhere." He looked out the thin slit in the door's frame. "It will be difficult to tell if he is in another cell."

McCoy climbed off the cot and joined Spock at the door. "Jim!" he whispered loudly. "Jim!" There was no answer.

"If he is unconscious as we were, doctor, it is likely that he cannot hear you."

"Jim!" McCoy shouted.

A guard appeared in their view, scowling. He kicked the door with a loud clang and said, "Be quiet!"

The two stepped back, McCoy giving Spock an accusatory frown. "I didn't not infer that you should shout, Doctor."

"Yeah well..." McCoy mumbled. "We gotta get out of here, contact the ship."

Spock looked around. "Regrettably, I do not see any options at the moment. Perhaps if we are able to surprise the guards we can escape, but there is no way to tell where we are, let alone how to find our communicators."

"Well what the hell do you suggest we do then? Sit around and wait?!"

"Unfortunately Doctor, that is our only option at this time. We can, however, assume that at some point our captors will have to decide what to do with us, the makeup of this room suggests that this is a holding cell, not a permanent jail site." He looked around the room, where it seemed obvious to Spock that with the lack of facilities and the cleanliness of the room, there was no reason to believe that the residents intended keep them there forever. At least, not yet, anyway.

***

Matron Hathra's entourage of consorts brought the one called Kirk into her chambers changed into the same baggy gray pants and tracking collar as the rest of her servants. The sight of her clan's crest displayed prominently around his neck pleased her a great deal. Hathra found this male very appealing and wanted to make sure no other woman tried to take him from her. Kirk was slowly coming down from the drug-like high that her mark had put him on in the streets. The green cut in his forehead as fading as his body attempted to heal the small wound. The venom Hathra had released into his bloodstream was becoming more and more diluted with each pump of his heart. She knew it would not be long before the male would be back to his senses again.

She wanted him unaltered.

The entourage led Kirk into her sitting area and left him there alone, as they were instructed. Hathra watched from the small viewscreen next to her vanity out of sight in her adjoining bedroom. His eyes were more alert and he inspected the room carefully. She could see by the way he moved that he was still unstable, dizzy. Regardless, the collar would keep him in line and if that was too forceful for her needs, she had other ways of subduing the male.

The Matron turned off the screen and went to join her newest addition. The sitting area was surrounded by layers of curtains and when she stepped into the circle of couches Kirk looked surprised, as it seemed she appeared from nowhere. He looked ready to strike with bold questions and demands, but the energy he tried to put behind his efforts made his head reel and he shook his head, trying to focus.

Hathra stepped toward him and pointed at the couch behind him. "Sit." Still fighting the venom, Kirk lowered reluctantly onto the cushions. She took to a sofa opposite him, lounging gracefully while still maintaining her clear dominance over the room. "You told me you did not have a clan. You are renegade men, then. And the woman with you, she is your leader."

"No," he spoke quickly, but was still too foggy to clarify.

"No?" Hathra found the way he fought the venom amusing. He was turning out to be a very strong male, something that she could use in her clan.

"We are not renegades," he said.

"If you do not have a clan, then you have done something to outcast yourselves. I assume it is the fault of that maiden. She is too...weak...to have been an usurper. Tell me what happened. Tell me where you came from." Hathra's voice changed into the ominous, deep commanding tone that she had used on Mayl in the city. Kirk looked defiant, but there was little he could do to resist her command.

Kirk straightened confidently to answer. A sly smile spread across Hathra's face. She could tell that he had the will to be the strong male he was but not so strong that he could resist her hold over him. He would think he was regaining his freedom, but he would do everything she commanded. "I am James T. Kirk," he said as if he were trying to give her a command, now. "I am the Captain of the USS Enterprise from the United Federation of Planets. We are on a mission to seek out new life and civilizations. We came from our ship to this planet to study your culture. We are not renegades of any clan here because we are not from this planet."

Hathra laughed, both because the concept was absurd and because Kirk looked so pleased with himself. "Captain," she said, "is that so. Then what is the female? Your superior?"

Kirk looked confused. "No, Tria is just a guest on my ship. She is not even a member of the crew."

"What?" Hathra laughed. "Are you telling me that you are in command and she is nothing?"

"Where we come from, command is given based on merit, not on gender."

That made her stop laughing. That was a dangerous suggestion indeed. She kept the command in her voice. "Where is your ship?"

"In orbit above this planet."

Hathra looked confused. "What does that mean, orbit?"

"It means that the Enterprise is circling outside the planet's atmosphere, flying at a safe distance while we beamed down to investigate your city."

"Fly?" She leaned toward the Captain. "What is that?"

"You know," he said, "to fly...to move above the ground."

"You mean hover," she said, making it sound obvious. "If your ship is hovering nearby our city I want you to take me to it."

"No not hovering. It's up there," he pointed up to the ceiling. "The Enterprise isn't on the planet. It's above it. Above the clouds."

"Impossible," she said.

"No it's not-"

"Silence!" Hathra was becoming angry. The things that he was saying made no sense. For something to move over the clouds, it was not possible. But here this male was telling her that it was. He was telling her that he was in charge of other men and that they had no matron. She had thought she was gaining a formidable consort and at best knowledge of a weak clan that had lost some of its members, but this was much different. Something about this was not right, but she needed to learn more before the other Matrons called a council. The more she knew than them the better and if things went well, Hathra could gain control over the city, something that she desired very much.

She stood up and settled into the couch next to Kirk. He smiled at her, "I'm sorry if I offended you." How quaint, he was trying to charm her.

"No," she crooned. "You just don't make any sense." She leaned in closer to him, letting the scent of her skin fill his nostrils. "Please, explain to me about your ship..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How much longer?" Tria whispered to Sulu as she casually crossed the room to check to make sure the guards outside had not moved. She spotted the two men outside still standing still as statues while they made sure neither of them left the room.

"I think I've almost got it," Sulu hissed back. He continued to work rerouting the small intercom system in their room to contact the Enterprise.

Through the hexagonal grid in the sliding door she saw one of the guards look down the hall and then stepped out of view. "Damn. Sulu, one of them just left."

"Almost..." he moved some of the wires around and hears a faint bit of static come from the speaker. "Enterprise?" he said quietly.

The guard reappeared at the door and she heard him keying the security code into the door. Tria nudged Sulu with her foot. Frowning, the Leuitenant cut the power and replaced the panel back on the unit. It clicked faintly as it locked into place just as the door opened. The two stepped away from the intercom and looked as innocent as possible. The guards both moved into the room, standing at attention on either side of the door as a woman stepped through the door.

Their visitor was a lovely woman, dressed in a dusty blue and gold gown with a plunging neckline that revealed her navel. Her long blond hair swept behind her elegantly and perfectly matched her pale pink skin, chiseled chin, and tiny nose. She looked a delicate thing, but her posture showed that she was a woman of power, much like Hathra had been. She regarded Tria for a moment, looking disgusted by her garb.

"I am Matron Katre of the clan Shrinda. Matron Hathra has informed us you are from no clan. I have come to question you while she deals with the males you came with." Tria sensed from the expression on Katre's face that she was not happy with Hathra's part in their capture, but why she could not be certain. "What is your name, maiden?"

Tria paused, not sure what Starfleet protocol would expect of her. Even though she was not enlisted, she was there on their good graces and she had no intention of violating their laws. Her eyes flickered the Sulu, but she knew immediately that was a mistake. She sensed that Katre was getting the impression she was insecure, so she answered the question. "My name is Tria."

"I do not know where you come from, Tria, but in Thayra-Lossa we do not enter another clan's territory without announcing our presence to the Matrons."

Tria bowed her head respectfully, "I was not aware of that protocol, Matron Katre. My most sincere apologies."

Katre chortled. "Well, you're lucky Hathra did not take your presence into her part of the city as an act of war. Although, she did take most of your males." She tsked. "A shame. Even our lowest of women have at least five..." She glanced at Sulu. "He will have to be collared, though. Even if you are somewhat of a guest of Thayra-Lossa, we do not know you and we cannot have your servants running amok."

She motioned to one of the guards and he stepped over to Sulu, making to grab his arm. The Leuitenant stepped back defensively, not provoking the man, but not allowing him to grip him either.

"Is it really necessary?" Tria said sweetly, trying to reason with the Matron.

Katre looked baffled. "Of course it is! Oh he will be returned to you shortly. I will not take this one from you. You will find I am far more civilized than Hathra."

Sulu looked at her, concerned. Tria bit her lip, "Are the collars you use...harmful? Like your weapons?"

Katre laughed. "No, no. They are tracking devices, so that we know where they are at all times. They only hurt them if they are found to be where they are not supposed to be. Even then, it only knocks them out."

"I'm sure it will work out, Tria," said Sulu. She saw his eyes were looking behind her, not at her. "They said they would bring me back. Then I can get back to my duty." She knew he wasn't talking about servitude, but Katre didn't pick up on it. He went willingly then with the guard, then, disappearing out the door.

The Matron turned to the other guard. "Have something more suitable sent up for the Maiden. Then I want you to stand outside." He nodded and without a word, left. "Sit," said Katre, motioning to the soft armchairs.

Tria obeyed respectfully, but suddenly felt very alone. She was not sure what to expect from this woman and was worried that she might violate the Prime Directive if she wasn't too careful. She cursed herself internally as Katre took the chair across from her. How eager she had been to see a new species first hand and how entirely unprepared for it she now felt.

"Now," said Katre. "Where did you come from?"

"The north," she said simply.

"Which clan?"

"We had no clan."

Katre shook her head as if that were impossible. "The Gaitre and Yothya are becoming weak, then, if you were able to establish yourself outside of their grip. How was it that only you came to be here. Nomad females are few and far between these days, but never have I heard of one traveling alone."

The Matron was assuming that Tria knew what she was talking about. She was beginning to understand they way that their matriarchal society operated. It was good that Katre thought that she was, at the very least, from their planet. Tria felt like the best way to lie was to tell the truth, only modified, for their purposes. "We...came to the south to explore and left the others behind. We are just a scouting party. We mean no harm, only to see what the clans of this area are like. If you were stronger than the others, it is possible we might petition to join you..."

"Well, I don't know about that," she said dismissively. "Our laws only allow women of our blood to be members of our clans. There are few ways to get around that."

"I see."

The guard returned with a bundle of clothing. He bowed his head and spoke to the floor, "My Matron, Matron Hathra and Matron Taiyah are ready for counsel. You are requested immediately." She dismissed the man with a wave. He set the clothes on a table and left.

"Change out of those disgusting rags," Katre said. "I will have you moved to chambers with a bed and bath, so you can freshen up. If you traveled as far as you say, I'm guessing you would welcome it." She looked suspiciously at Tria for a flash, then smirked at her own mistrust.

"Most definitely, Matron," Tria said quickly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are not quite forgiven yet, Maiden Tria. Trespassing in Thayra-Lossa is serious. However...perhaps you will be of some use to me. If you can prove that you are, I might see to it that you and your servant live to see your next season." She turned to leave, but Tria stopped her.

"Uh, wait," she said meekly.

Katre looked back at her impatiently. "Yes?"

"The others I came here with, they are … important to me. Is there any way to get them back?"

"I'm afraid they are Hathra's now..." Katre mused, "but if you can come up with a stronger claim to them than hers as captives of her clan, I might be able to help you get them back."

The tone in her voice said everything. "I will think of ways that I can repay you for such a gesture," she said respectfully. Katre looked pleased, a cunning smile on her lips as she whisked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**5/29/2009 ~ Author's Note -** _I do hope you all are enjoying Sirens thus far. It's been a lot harder to write than it was to come up with. Thanks for all the feedback, too. It's defiantly keeps me going on this one. Hopefully I will finish it smoothly and get on to something less complicated. (but don't think this one is almost done...oh no! Much more to come) Oh I am a sucker political intrigue though and this is the story for it. ^_~ _

**Chapter Five**

Matron Taiyah stood at the rail of the grand balcony high atop the central spire of Thayra-Lossa. A cool breeze whispered softly on her face, blowing a few stray dark hairs across her face. She brushed them aside as she gazed down into the courtyard below. She frowned as she made out Matron Hathra's caravan entering the gate.

"Matron..."

Taiyah turned, spotting a woman slip onto the balcony. "Iyl. I take it you have an answer for me."

Iyl stepped out of the shadows. She wore a simple black robe tied close to her body; traditional of a high Matron's spies. The most loyal, trustworthy, and deadly of her clan, Taiyah owed much of her dominance over Thayra-Lossa to her dedicated black handmaidens. So when Taiyah received news that Hathra was the first to learn of and capture the trespassing party in their city, there would be a price paid.

"The information originally came to us via a trainee who claimed she could not find her mistress to relay word of the travelers to. She has been dealt with."

"And her mistress?"

"I have sent her to the maternity wards. She was of good stock, it would have been a shame to loose that in our clan."

Taiyah nodded. As always, Iyl knew what punishments she desired for mistakes without asking her. "Find out what Hathra has done with the other males she captured. I want to know what kind of skills they have. I will not have her gaining advantages over me because stumbled upon something valuable."

"The lead male, Kirk. She has brought him here."

The matron smirked. "Did she..."

"From what I can tell, she thinks that having him alone is enough to regain power...and more."

Taiyah looked back over the city again and snorted. "We shall see about that."

****

Two soft-featured women stood at the end of the hall leading up to the council chambers deep within the central spire's belly. As attendants to the council, they were expected to have no loyalty to any one of the three clans allied in Thayra-Lossa. Katre knew that, Aitra, the one with short cropped black hair and dark eyes was more partial to the Shindra clan. Katre had recently seen to it that Aitra's younger sister was made a high priestess in Katre's personal temple and her sources told her that Aitra was proud of her sister's rise in power. It would not be long before the impartial collective of attendants would ask Aitra to step down because of the way favor was shown on her family; but for now, Katre had a loyal spy in the Spire. It was far too precious a commodity to leave untapped.

Katre waited among her handmaidens and guards at the opposite end of the hall, listening to her sisters talk in hushed titters about what plans Matron Hathra might attempt to put into motion that day. They were all confident that Hathra was not clever enough to gain the upper hand over Katre, let alone Taiyah, who currently sat at the high seat in the council. The three leaders were in constant contest to attempt to navigate the complicated laws and rituals agreed upon over a hundred years ago when the city was founded.

Taiyah had risen to her position as head of her clan fifteen years ago after carefully planning the deaths of all the matrons who preceded her to the leadership of the Koryah clan. With her ascension she inherited the previous Matron's high seat. That woman, High Matron Yasori had been old, but wise and clever. Yasori had spent decades maintaining her place at the high seat as well as keeping the Koryah clan in power. There were many who believed that as Taiyah's plans first began to fall into place Yasori had allowed it to happen, thus secretly planning whom her successor would be.

Katre was not sure she believed the rumor, but it was precisely the kind of intricate political intrigue she strived for to maintain the Shindra's place just above Hathra and her militant Hath-Menda family.

Matron Hathra arrived with her envoy, doing her best to look as though she were as refined and beautiful as Katre as she passed the other Matron. Katre smirked at her rival, giving a respectful nod of the head but laughing inside at the silken dress Hathra wore. It hung poorly over her square shoulders and did nothing to give her the kind of allure the gathered midsection was meant to. Instead the gown only enhanced Hathra's bulky build.

At the back of her group three guards followed a man dressed in Hath-Menda colors with a control collar about his neck. Katre assumed that this could only be one of Hathra's captives and was impressed with the expression on the male's face. It was clear that Hathra had managed to seduce him using the old ways, something she did not think Hathra was capable. A tingle of worry struck her as she realized she may have been underestimating Hathra as nothing more than the strongest arm in her clan. The bulky warrior woman was quite new as Matron of Hath-Menda and Katre was still looking for the best ways to keep her and her clan at bay.

When the Hath-Menda clan members were out of earshot Katre's handmaidens barely stifled their giggles. Katre allowed herself to smile back at them and entertained them with a joke about Hathra resembling a bull trying to wear lace.

The Hath-Menda envoy disappeared into the council chambers. Katre watched as the guards turned the captured male over to one of the Spire attendants. She was pleased to see Aitra casually let her partner take the male aside into a side room. Males were not allowed in the council chamber, but Hathra clearly had to parade her new prize about.

Moving quickly, Katre crossed the hall to approach Aitra. In one swift motion, the attendant opened the door for the Matron of the Shindra clan and took the small bundle from Katre's hand. "On that one," Katre said, her eyes flickering in the direction of where Hathra's male captive was being taken. Then, Matron Katre and her envoy slipped into the council chambers, leaving Aitra at the door.

Looking down, Aitra immediately recognized the tiny transmitter that was secretly used by the Shindra to spy on their enemies. Aitra slipped the device into her belt and needed only wait for the opportunity to plant it on the male whom Hathra prized so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Iyl moved effortlessly up the outside of Hath-Menda spire, the climbing hooks scraping slofly as she ascended the smooth outer wall. She climbed the east side of the tower, being the darkest at dusk. The building behind her help conceal her up to eight stories. From there upward she had to be cautious, but the likelihood of someone spotting her was slim.

She had strapped a mottled dark gray cloak around her neck she blended with the stone and avoided lit windows as she passed them. Once she was twelve stories up she shimmied around the perimeter looking and listening at each window for an advantageous entry point. She found a window to a sitting room and pulled out a small hacking device the size of her palm. She snapped it onto the frame. Within seconds the display lit up green, unlocking the window.

She slipped inside and removed her cloak. Iyl had been well prepared, having dressed in typical Hath-Menda servants garb. She rolled the cloak up and stuffed it into the cushions of one of the couches. As she stepped into the hall Iyl made certain she would not be spotted as she accessed the terminal nearby. Again she brought out her little device, attaching it to the terminal to give her the permissions she needed to access the information she needed.

It told her the what level and cell number Hathra's new captives were being held. Thus far, the two men had not been interrogated yet. In addition, the guards on duty at this time were all males. A thin smile appeared on Iyl's dark lips. These conditions would make her job that much easier.

She moved down the hall to a service elevator, taking it down a few floors to the correct level. She stepped out and the doors opened to a small office where two male guards sat playing cards. Hathra's predecessor kept women on guard at all times, but the lack of loyalty the new Matron had maintained with her clan's police forces had led to laziness within the spire. Those in charge of the guard were all to happy to let security lapse at Hathra's expense. It was only a matter of time before she was overthrown.

By no means did that mean she would not be put to death if caught.

The two men looked at her warily, one suspicious and the other afraid. The nervous one stood up quickly, trying to hide their game and instead looked ready to serve. The other regarded her stone-faced.

"Suppression collars?" She ignored their game, making the nervous one look relieved and the suspicious man relaxed his guard. The relieved one immediately opened the case on the wall nearby and unlocked it.

"Which cell?" he asked.

"9-18b."

"Verification?" said the other, accessing the terminal in the room.

She slipped a miniature data pad out of her pocket. "9984-12" she said, calling up the information.

"Interrogators usually have their authorization codes memorized," said the one at the terminal.

Iyl shot him a deathly glare. "Are you suggesting there is something wrong with my memory?!"

The suspicious guard shrunk back, "Of course not. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

She snorted and took two suppression collars from the cupboard. "You will unlock the door," she ordered them. She turned and marched down the hall to cell 9-18b.

After she had turned a corner she slowed on her approach, listening carefully. Most of the cells in this area were empty. She could hear the two men talking and stopped to listen...

***

"Escape does not seem feasible at this time, Doctor. The locking mechanism is quite sound and can only be opened from the outside. I have no tools to manipulate the servos and therefore have no way to force the lock." Spock stood from his crouched position by the door. "We will have to wait until an opportunity presents itself."

McCoy's face was deeply lined with worry. "Dammit, Spock we have to find a way to get to the others or warn the ship! They're going to wonder what happened to us and if they beam down they could get captured...or hurt...or killed! Don't you care?"

"Doctor, regardless of how fond you are of criticizing Vulcan nature I must insist it should not imply that I do not care for the crew. It is simply illogical to waste energy on a problem we presently have no means to solve."

"Well we know the Captain must be near here. What about Sulu and Tria? God man, Tria! She's never been part of a first contact mission before. She could be in danger, aren't you worried?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you look at me like that you green-blooded Vulcan."

"I believe I have already stated that my concerns for the away team are just as present as your own."

"Dammit I'm not talking about the away team. I'm talking about that woman who spends all her time with you when you're off duty."

Spock straightened, "It is a personal matter, Doctor. I do not wish to discuss it."

"Yeah," McCoy waved his hands frustrated. "I figured that's what you'd say. Jim refused to say a word about it." He frowned. "Well you two don't have to deal with a staff of gossiping nurses every day. It's all I hear about. Chapel's been moping about for a week. Damned annoying."

He kept his face flat, but he had not considered the repercussions of Tria remaining on the Enterprise would have with the rest of the crew. Human women may be illogical, but infatuation was something where they were predictable. He had decided that there was no logical reason to inform Tria about the situation as the two women rarely interacted. "Perhaps," he said in his most factual tone of voice, "you should instruct your staff to leave their gossip in the recreational areas and only discuss official matters while in Sick Bay."

McCoy's response was to grumble and fall back onto his cot. Spock considered the Doctor's strange reaction for a moment, but heard something at the door. He snapped his head around, watching.

"What is it?" said McCoy.

"I believe I just heard the door unlock."

"What?"

"I said I-"

The door slid open, Iyl standing outside, a small version of the weapons used on them before ready in her hand. Two brassy collars were hooked around her elbow and she had a venomous look about her. "Sit," she commanded Spock. He did not wish to be electrocuted by their weapons again, so he obeyed. She stepped in, the door shut behind her. "The door will not open again until I command it to," she said, directing her warning at Spock. He simply raised a curious brow, finding her perceptiveness impressive.

"The information I collected about you makes little sense. I am told your group was not a part of a clan. Where, then, did you come from?"

"We traveled from the northernmost part of this continent. There is a mountain range there, it is where we came from. We had decided to travel and visit your city." Spock spoke flatly, factually. He had studied the geography thoroughly so that their story was believable. It was apparent that she did not believe him, still.

Something strange filled the air. It had a faint musky scent and left the taste of alum in their mouths Spock saw McCoy's face turn from wary to relaxed, a dreamy look on his face. Iyl turned to McCoy. "You. What is your name."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy," the doctor said, smiling at her.

"Where are you from," she asked.

"Mississippi. Where are you from, young lady?"

Iyl seemed dissatisfied with his answer, but not because she thought he was lying. "I am not familiar with that city. Are you from where he says you are from?"

McCoy shook his head slowly, "Oh...no ma'am. That's just somethin' we came up with to tell you folk so that you wouldn't find out we came from off-planet."

Iyl looked confused and did not have an immediate response.

Spock was trying hard to fight the drugging affect the air was having on him. He concentrated hard, clearing his mind. "Doctor, I do not...believe it is wise to tell her where we come from." He, too, though was having an urge to obey and satisfy Iyl's questioning in ways that were difficult to resist.

Iyl inspected Spock. "You have a strong will, male."

"Ah he's always been stubborn, miss," said McCoy, smiling at her.

Keeping her eye on Spock she said, "Come her, Leonard." McCoy lept up from his cot and stood next to her. She pressed a small button on one of the collars and it unhinged. She snapped it around McCoy's neck.

"What's this?" the doctor asked dumbly.

"You will wear it until they are sure you are loyal. Sit." Like a puppy, he sat.

She turned to Spock, whose brow was wrought with concentration. "There is something strange about you," she said. "What did he call you?"

"Spock!" said McCoy. The Vulcan's eyes flickered to his overzealous companion.

Iyl moved to stand over Spock, the small weapon ready to attack him if he made a wrong move. She took his face in one strong hand, looking into his eyes hard. "I have never seen a male so resilient to our control..." Now that she was closer, the scent in the air became stronger and harder to resist its affects. Spock began to realized that it was she who was producing the drugging effect and pushed aside all of his theories about this phenomenon so he could concentrate on keeping his mind clear.

"You know why, don't you," she said.

Struggling, he had little choice but to answer, "Yes."

"Why."

"I am not like them. I am Vulcan. I have stronger mental control than my companions."

"What is a Vulcan? Are you specially bred?"

"No."

"Then what are you."

He closed his eyes, focusing deeply to resist. When he did not respond, Iyl became angry. She squeezed his face so hard the inside of his cheeks cut on his teeth.

"What are you!?"

"A-alien," he said, straining. "We all are."

"Alien?" She thought for a moment, trying to process the meaning of the word. She did know what to say in response, so she deftly released his face, took the collar and clipped it around his neck. She watched him closely, seeing faint green bruises appear on his jaw. "If you are all alien," she said, still uncertain of the word, "then why are you still different than them." She gestured at McCoy.

"They are human."

"What else makes you different," she said.

McCoy spoke up, "Aw Spock just help the lady out and take off that stupid hat."

Spock started to protest but Iyl starred daggers as he opened him mouth. "Do it," she said.

He removed the tightly fitting cap, revealing mussed black hair and his pointed Vulcan ears. She looked at him as if she were both afraid and shocked. Stiff and on her guard with her weapon she said, "Put it back on. You are to show no one if you can help it, do you understand?"

Spock all too gladly replaced his disguise.

"Are you the only one like this? The only one here?"

"No."

"Is the other male they took to the central spire this way? Is he … resistant as you are?"

"No, Lieutenant Sulu is human."

"Then which. I know it is not the one called Kirk. He was easily controlled by Hathra."

Spock did not want to answer, but the scent Iyl put off was muddying his senses, making it too difficult to concentrate on resisting her demands."It is the woman we came with, she is Vulcan, like me."

Something about that satisfied Iyl, a bit of information she was sure no one else had discovered yet. "So then, she is not like the women here? She cannot control males as we do?"

"No," he said, struggling, knowing the information could put Tria in danger. "She does not put off these...pheromones...as you do. She could not influence men like the women on this planet can."

Iyl said nothing. She turned, gave a command, and the door opened.

McCoy looked on sadly, "Leaving already?"

Iyl gave him an annoyed look, shook her head, and let the door close, locking them in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taiyah looked at Hathra, rage building in her face. "Out," she said, quietly at first. She looked around the chamber at the clans' handmaidens and courtiers. "OUT! All of you!" Most of the women stood immediately, making for the door. The ones that did not move from their seats stood in confusion or fear. "NOW!" At that outburst the rest of them jumped up and filed out quickly, leaving the three Matrons alone.

As the last woman walked out and shut the door behind her Hathra turned on Taiyah, angry. "How dare you! How dare you undermine me in front of the council!"

"Idiot!" shouted Taiyah back. "You're so proud of what you've stumbled across, you would declare it to every other woman in the city! There could be spies for other clans in our midst! You never considered that, did you?"

Hathra looked away, humbled. "You should be glad, Taiyah. We have an opportunity to conquer our enemies. Explain to me how that makes me a fool?"

"That is not the point, Hathra," said Katre. "This is not something to shout to the city. You should have kept it between us, something this strange. Something this powerful."

"You do not appreciate the level of power this can give us!" Protested Hathra. "If we capture this vessel we can destroy our enemies so quickly they will never know what happened!"

Taiyah walked to the grand picture window at the back of the room. "Hathra, it is not that we do not appreciate the possibilities that this can bring to our city, it is that we should have kept it secret. How do you expect our attacks to be a surprise of the other clans catch word of what we have in our grasp?"

Hathra laughed. "Don't you see? It will not matter! Nothing they can do will stop us. We can destroy them from the sky. It will be as if the very sun itself has forsaken them!"

Taiyah turned back, thinking. She glanced at Katre, who seemed to be sharing her thoughts. "Very well. You are right, this...Enterprise...will most certainly put an end to all our conflicts. Prepare your troops." She smiled warmly at Hathra, "As clearly your warriors are the most superior in the city, Matron."

Hathra looked very pleased. "I will bring you a battle plan within a few hours. The male Kirk has given me a most easy way to bring out women aboard. He says his men will do anything he says."

"Good."

Hathra turned to go, but thought of something. "The only concern...is their females. What shall we do with them?"

Taiyah shook her head, typical for Hathra not to have considered that yet. "I will think of something. You concern yourself with the invasion force. I will see to it that my generals will give you full cooperation." She looked at Katre. "And the Shindra?"

"Yes, yes," said Katre. "I will do the same."

Beaming an ugly smile, Hathra marched happily from the room. When the Hath-Menda matron was gone Taiyah said, "Matron Katre, would you join me for a time. I think we have much to discuss."

"Yes, I believe we do."

The two left the hall side by side in time to see Hathra's entourage bring Kirk out of his holding room and over to his captor. Hathra smiled at him, like a favorite pet, and had him kept by her side as they left the central spire.

Katre's assistants approached with caution, not wanting to anger the High Matron Taiyah. "My Matron," one said, "is there anything you require."

"You will wait for me. I shall be staying here for a time." The girls nodded and slipped away.

Taiyah beckoned over her own assistants and gave them some orders. She then looked at Katre, nodded at the nearby elevators, and started toward them. As the stood waiting for the doors to open, a woman in a black dress approached Taiyah. Katre knew she must be one of Taiyah's informants, simply by the way she moved. The woman in black whispered something in her Matron's ear, then whisked away. Taiyah's eyes did not move as she waited. The doors opened and they stepped inside.

The High Matron ordered the lift to a different floor than Katre expected her to. "You spoke with the female who came with them, did you not?"

"Yes. She is under confident, simple. Although now, with this news of a ship in the stars...this male in charge of it. I am not sure where she fits into it all."

"She is not like us. As these males Hathra has taken is not from our world, she is not either. Hathra does not know, but I would not be surprised if she never does find out."

"What shall we do with her?"

"I'm not sure. We will speak with her. We need to decide how to deal with or persuade the females on this ship. If she can help us, if she will help us, then she is useful."

Katre considered her encounter with the woman earlier. "She seemed eager to rejoin the males she came here with."

"Hathra will not give up Kirk. I would not be surprised if she bonded with the poor man, she's so pleased with the power he is giving her."

"It is true. We could use it to our advantage, though."

Taiyah nodded. "We could. We shall have to see what her motives are." The door opened and they started toward the room where Tria was being kept. "Katre, I believe you know why I have asked you to join me."

"I do. We cannot allow Hathra to continue in this way. She will gain support."

"It is too dangerous to us. To myself and to your clan as well."

"I am aware. We will have to be careful, but I will do anything to keep that mule in her place."

Taiyah sighed. "I will show you my hand, if you show me yours. I promise to make it worth your while, Matron of the Shindra."

Katre grinned. "I knew you would. Even if I desire your seat, Taiyah, I would never survive Hathra in your place. Just the though of it makes me ill."

"Then we are at an agreement."

"For now, yes."

Taiyah waved the guards at the door aside. "Good."

***

"Alright," said Sulu. "I think I got it. I can't get a reply though. Hopefully Scotty can find the others."

Tria's knuckles where white, gripping the terminal panel. "How will they do it, though? I mean they can't just come down phasers firing."

Sulu took the panel from her. "I'm sure they'll figure out a way to get us out of here without violating the prime directive." He smiled, "Don't worry." He had been trying to calm her down for the last hour, but it was hard to not see everything that could go wrong the way Tria did. When he had returned, she had been reading what limited information she could access on the terminal about the planet. Sulu couldn't believe they hadn't noticed on their initial scans of the planet, but Tria's research had confirmed it. This civilization had no technology that flew because the planet had no lifeforms that flew. No birds, no insects, nothing.

"If they bring a runabout down here and they see it..." Tria whispered.

"Come on, don't worry. I'm sure they got the message. Just give them a few hours, ok?" In truth, Sulu wasn't positive the Enterprise had received his transmission, but if they didn't get a sign the ship knew about their situation, he would try again.

She sat in one of the large overstuffed chairs, fidgeting with the light blue gown Katre had sent up for her to change into. Sulu finished putting the panel back, leaving no evidence of their tampering.

The two heard voices outside and Sulu stepped away from the terminal, trying to look busy with some of the food left for them. Tria stood up just as the door opened with Katre and another woman stepping inside. Matron Katre smiled at Tria, clearly pleased she had changed as she had requested. "Ah it fits," she said. "Much more appropriate. Those rags were disgusting." She motioned to the woman she came in with. "This is High Matron Taiyah. She has the final word on all that happens in Thayra-Lossa."

Tria bowed her head, "An honor to meet you, Matron."

Taiyah was inspecting Tria, as though she were looking for something. "We know much more about you now, maiden. You are not of our kind." Tria opened her mouth to protest, but Taiyah interrupted. "Do not lie to me, girl. I will know if you do. All I have to do is force your male to tell me the truth." She shot a look at Sulu, who, not knowing what was the appropriate reaction just bowed. Taiyah scoffed. "Hathra has your Captain Kirk. She has made him tell her everything about your people, your ship. We have decided to invade this vessel and use it to conquer our city."

"You'll never be able to take over the Enterprise!" Protested Sulu. "The crew will fight back. You won't even make it to the bridge!"

Katre laughed. "Kirk told Hathra that most of your crew is male. We will find a way to control them all."

"Then the women will stand against you," said Tria. "They are loyal to Starfleet and dedicated to their mission. They will do everything they can to stop you."

Taiyah smiled at Tria as she would a child. "Then they will die. So will you, unless you can help us with our conquest. If the females on the Enterprise will not join us, we will kill them. If they do join us, then we will find a place for them in our new order."

Tria looked at Sulu, who shook his head defiantly. "I can help you," Tria said, "at least I can try. I will try to help you convince the women to join you."

"You do not sound so confident."

"I'm not a member of the crew," Tria admitted. "I'm just a civilian specialist.

"And what is your specialty?" Asked Katre.

"Language."

"Useless," sighed Taiyah, looking at Katre, dissatisfied. Katre was not sure if there was anything that could be done at this point. She suspected that Tria would be useless convincing the women on the ship. Taiyah circled around Tria, inspecting her. "I am curious. I hear you are different than the others. I want to see if it's true."

Katre looked surprised. Taiyah laughed at her counterpart's expression. "Come now, Katre. You did not bother to find out more about them?"

The blonde woman frowned. "I do not have such a vast network of spies as you do, my dear Taiyah."

"Too true, too true. Perhaps if we succeed in crushing Hathra, I will let you have a few."

Katre smirked. "Ah but they would still be loyal to you."

Taiyah laughed, approaching Tria closely. "Yes, yes they would." The High Matron stood close enough to Tria the she could smell the sweet perfume in her hair. "I want to see for myself..." Taiyah reached to Tria's hair. She backed away and Taiyah caught her by the arm, but Tria wrenched out of her grip and stepped back out of reach. "Oh!" exclaimed Taiyah, "you are a strong one, aren't you." She grinned. "My spies tell me you are rumored to have the most unusual ears. I only wanted to see them," she teased.

"How did you find out about that?" Tria said defensively.

"Oh, well...I had one of my spies sneak into the Hath-Menda spire and interrogate those other males Hathra caught." She smiled, looking at Katre playfully, as if it were a joke she were telling. Katre looked quite amused. "It seems that one of them has some very odd earlobes and revealed that there was another like him here. He told us it was you."

"What did she do to them, to interrogate them? Did she torture them?"

The two women laughed. "No! Foolish girl we rarely have to torture our males," said Katre. "Most of them just...do what we say. It is our gift. We put off the scent...they obey."

"What is disturbing is that this one was very resistant to my dear spy's influence. It was a cause for concern, but since the only other one like him is you...well...it is no matter."

Tria took a deep breath, trying to gain composure. The matriarchy established on this planet was a powerful one because the women were able to control the males. She was beginning to understand that they operated on a complex level of political games that Tria was no match for. She was afraid to try and play their game, but she was worried it was the only chance they had. If they did take over the Enterprise, not only would people die, but eventually the women would realize there was a whole galaxy to conquer. Such a jump for their civilization would be dangerous.

"Now won't you show me? I'm told the male's were quite frightening to my spy, and she is just not a fearful woman." Tria nodded and unpinned her hair, pulling the strands wrapped over her ears back to show their point. Katre looked disgusted, but Taiyah looked delighted. "Amazing. Simply amazing!" She looked to see Katre's expression and sighed with disappointment that the other Matron did not share her impressions of Vulcan ears.

"If...if your spy spoke with our companions, then you must know where they are," she said cautiously.

"Of course," said Taiyah.

"You're awfully interested in those males for one who claims to not keep them as slaves," said Katre. "Why is that?"

She swallowed. "I'm just worried about them. I don't want Hathra to have them."

"She will not give up Kirk," said Taiyah.

"It's not about Kirk," said Katre. "It's those other two."

"No," said Tria.

"Don't lie, girl," Taiyah reminded her.

"I'm not lying." She tried not to notice that Sulu was standing just ten feet away, listening. It was embarrassing to have to speak of it in this way and she cursed Spock for his overly private nature. "I'm not interested in both of them. I mean, I care about what happens to Doctor McCoy, but...the other one...like me. Spock. I care about him more. I just don't want anything to happen to him." She bit her lip, sneaking a glance at Sulu. He looked surprised, but not in such a way she would regret it later.

Taiyah crooned. "I see."

"Excellent," said Katre.

The other two women looked at Katre, confused. "What are you thinking, Katre," asked Taiyah.

"Hathra has unwittingly broken one of our laws."

Taiyah's face lit up. "Oh, she has," she laughed. She realized something as she caught her breath. "Ah but you know she will choose to defend herself. Do you think she can handle it?" Taiyah was looking at Tria again.

"You said she was strong, did you not?" said Katre.

"Indeed she is." Taiyah smiled at Tria. "You will have your male back, but you have to do as we say. Do you understand? Do exactly as I tell you."

Not entirely sure what was going to happen, Tria had no other choice. The possibilities in such a culture were numerous and she was nervous what the two Matrons had in mind for her. "I will. I'll do it."

"Good," said Taiyah. "Katre, I'm sure you can arrange that there will be no problems?"

"I will be certain she is ready," said the other. "Soon we will be rid of that cow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was little indication of the time as their cell had no window. However about two hours after their woman visitor had left, the lights dimmed and went dark save for one tiny bulb. McCoy had already been on his cot, humming. The dimness left everything various shades of gray, but Spock's eyes adjusted quickly.

"Whelp! Lights out, eh?" said McCoy, still in a euphoric daze. "G'night Spock!" He rolled over and Spock heard him mumble "Maybe that lovely girl will bring us breakfast."

Spock highly doubted it, but there was little use arguing with the doctor in his current state of mind. The Vulcan spent half the night meditating in an attempt to clear his mind of the intoxicating pheromones the woman had produced to control them. It did not take Spock long to clear him mind of the obedient infatuation he had experienced, but too extra time to reinforce the mental shields to help him resist any further attacks. When he was satisfied his mind was well guarded, he laid down to get a few ours of sleep.

Indeed in the morning the were brought breakfast, but they were not greeted by the same woman as had interrogated them the night before. Instead two male guards opened the door and set a hunk of bread wrapped in a light gauze and some water in a flimsy plastic cup for them to share. McCoy seemed much more himself after a sound night's sleep, although quiet. Spock suspected that the doctor knew as well as he did what effects the woman had on them the night before. He could almost see the doctor trying to work out an antidote to the effects in his mind and he chewed the stale bread.

The guards returned within the hour, brandishing their spears and a small remote that could only be assumed was connected to the collars placed on them. They were shackled at their wrists and brought down and elevator to a small garage where they were given to another guard and led into the back of a ground car. Again, no windows were in their compartment and the two sat in silence while they waited to see where they ended up next.

When the car stopped, Spock intentionally made eye contact with McCoy, nodding toward the door at the sound of the guard stepping around to retrieve them. The doctor gave a slight nod and the door opened. The guard pulled McCoy out first, who watched carefully for a cue. As soon as Spock had stepped out of the car the guard checked to see that McCoy was behaving. Spock took the opportunity to raise his shackled hands and bring them across the guard's face. McCoy joined him quickly by body slamming him into the back of the car. He collapsed to the ground, stunned.

"Keys," said Spock, spotting two men rushing toward them from the nearby building. His eyes flickered upward, seeing where they had brought them. The central spire loomed above them, the car parked at a modest service entrance. He suspected it was only a matter of time before reinforcements arrived. McCoy found the keys, releasing the electronic lock, quickly tossing them to Spock. McCoy rushed forward to intercept one of the guards with a sound punch to the jaw.

Spock had unlocked his shackles just in time to parry a blow from the second guard. Their new adversaries were much more adept fighters. Soon McCoy's opponent had him in a stranglehold. Spock knocked his man to the ground and moved to assist McCoy. A few well-placed fingers on the man's neck and a firm pinch put the man into unconsciousness.

The man Spock had thrown to the ground was beginning to recover. The two officers were ready for him. McCoy charged the guard as he got to his feet, grappling him. It was then that the service door burst open and a woman stepped out brandishing one of the collar controllers. She twisted a knob and pushed a button causing the collars to electrocute them both, arcs of energy sparking around their necks. The two were brought to their knees in agony. Spock pulled at his neck despite the pain in his hands. Screaming he tried to break the hinges on the collar, He could feel them starting to give but the woman simple turned up the power and it was too much for him. His eyes blurred and he fell to the ground.

He was barely conscious as he felt hands reach down, picking him up under the arms. "What happened," he heard a woman ask.

"They tried to escape," said another female voice.

"Tsk. I hate it when they become insolent. Why would the challenger want them back? Aitra told me that this newcomer wasn't all that strong. How does she expect to control them?"

"Well that's her problem, isn't it? Besides, she'll have to win to even get the chance to break these two."

They were dragged into the spire, shackled again. Spock slowly started to regain clarity and the ability to walk on his own again. By the time he was able to focus his vision he could see that he and McCoy were being guarded and dragged by six men armed with spears and lead along by two women in white armor. He expected them to be taken upward to another floor but instead they were led outside again into a large walled lawn at the back of the spire. In the center of the lawn was a structure reminiscent of the Parthenon on earth. The columns were widely spaced out but were packed with women. They looked on curiously as they were brought into the center of the temple, whispering to each other.

At the opposite end of the structure were three podiums, the center taller than the other two. They were brought to stand in front of them and surrounded by guards. Then it seemed they were waiting for something, though what, Spock could only guess.

****

"What I wouldn't give for a double cappuccino right now," Tria said as the attendant Katre had sent pulled at her hair, braiding it tightly against her head.

Sulu stood next to where she was seated, playing every bit the servant for the natives in the room. "I thought caffeine didn't affect Vulcans."

"Hence: double."

Sulu gave a weak smile and found himself stifling a yawn. Katre had kept Tria up late into the night with fight trainers to help prepare her for what was to come. Sulu had helped her after they had left by giving her a few fencing instructions. The Matrons knew that Hathra would not be challenged without declaring her right to battle and as the one accused, the warrior woman had the right to choose the weapons used. The options were various, from knives, swords, and spears, to some stranger contraptions used only on the battle field to take out multiple foes. Katre had bet that Hathra would choose the spear, as it was her specialty.

After the few hours of sleep, Tria was not sure how good her reflexes would be all too sharp. Admitedly, at this point she was hoping for a miracle. "Do you think the extra bit of training from last night will benefit our cause today?" She gave Sulu a meaningful look so that he knew she was not referring to fencing.

"I did, madam. I think that you will be pleased with the results, though I cannot guarantee that the benefits will come at the right time."

The attendants stepped back, done with her hair. She picked up a strangely light piece of black armor out of the box she had brought in with her. Tria stood up, letting her strap the thing around her chest. "Why is that?" She grunted as the woman tightened the straps around her ribcage.

"I do not believe the … training will find an opportunity to work properly without causing the problem to become worse before it gets better." Sulu spoke slowly, finding the right words to make his analogy as far from suspicious as possible.

Tria bit her lip. Everything certainly had gone wrong and with Kirk telling Hathra anything she wanted to know it was bad enough the amount of damage their visit had done in regards to Starfleet's Prime Directive. As much as the academic in her did not want to harm this culture's natural development, her conscience felt it was far more important to get the away team off the planet safely. She found herself at an even greater dilemma, since she was not even enlisted in Starfleet acting in this way felt just as wrong as wishing someone would just beam them all straight out of there regardless of who saw them.

The attendant finished strapping the small bits of protection on her arms and legs, then excused herself to let her Maton know Tria was ready.

As soon as she was out of the room Tria gave Sulu a worried look. "What if this is all wrong? If this doesn't work....if getting to McCoy and Spock can't help get us out of here...the ship..."

"I don't think you have a choice at this point," he said. "Look I didn't speak with anyone but they're aware of the situation and I'm guessing they're just going to wait for the right moment to get us back up here. Unfortunately it's not as easy as just finding our signals and beaming us out of here. There are millions of people in this city and they don't know where we all are."

She sighed, "I know..."

Katre came into the room, a satisfied smile on her face. "How perfect. I haven't seen a challenge of this nature since I was a child. I should encourage my subjects to be more conflicting. This will be entertaining." The Matron's amusement did not help with Tria's nerves one bit. "Off we go, then. They're waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spock calculated they stood there for forty-eight minutes before something happened. The woman whom had captured them, Matron Hathra, arrived with a large entourage of guards and attendants. Close at her elbow was Captain Kirk. Kirk was being watched closely by the guards surrounding the Matron, but Spock could tell there was hardly need for it. His Captain stood there like he belonged with the woman, the same euphoric look on his face that McCoy had on his the night before.

He noted that Matron Hathra looked displeased with this gathering, looking at McCoy and he angrily. Her lip curled up slightly as she spotted something behind them and Spock followed the woman's gaze.

A beautiful woman came out of the crowd, her long blonde hair streaming behind her as she crossed to where Spock and McCoy were being kept. "No, no, no," she said. "Not both of them."

One of the women in white armor said, "I'm sorry Matron Katre? We were simply told to bring them both to the arena."

"Yes, well, the dispute is only over that one," Katre said, pointing at Spock. "You can take the other one aside."

The guards grabbed McCoy, who looked at Spock with confusion and concern. He started to protest but the woman guard holding the collar controller showed it to him as a warning and the doctor was silent. As they led McCoy to the sidelines the woman guard eyed Spock. "To your knees," she ordered, threatening him with her controller. He responded only with a quizzical look and bent down to kneel. Satisfied, she turned, following the others and leaving him in the middle of the room alone.

Spock watched Matron Katre rejoin her entourage. The woman beckoned to the back of the crowd and a woman dressed in black armor carrying a spear stepped forward. Spock instantly recognized Tria and watched as Katre tugged at the straps on her armor, but could not hear what the Matron was saying to her even though the crowd was beginning to fall silent.

In front of him a woman stepped up to the center podium, holding up a hand for quiet. As the air became still Katre and Hathra came to stand at either side of this woman. "As High Matron of Thayra-Lossa it is my duty to see our laws are upheld. Our laws keeps us strong, unified, and above the brutal clans of the eastlands. Today it has come to my attention that one of our laws has been broken." She looked to her left at Matron Hathra then said, "Will the challenger step forward."

All eyes turned to Tria as she stepped out of the crowd, walking over to stand behind Spock. Her mouth was pursed tight and her nostrils flared. A wave of murmurs flowed through the crowd.

"High Matron Taiyah," Tria shouted over the low rumble of voices. "I am the challenger."

Again, the crowd responded and Taiyah held up her hands to silence them. "Even those who do not belong to Thayra-Lossa have always been granted the same rights to our laws," she shouted in a commanding voice. She looked down to address Tria. "State your name, maiden, and your challenge."

"I am Tria. My challenge is to Matron Hathra of clan Hath-Menda. The Matron took this male before me as a prisoner. She had no right to do so."

"Matron Hathra," said Taiyah over the voices of the shocked crowd, "Do you have a response to this accusation?"

"She was a trespasser," growled Hathra. "She and her men trespassed in the Hath-Menda sector of the city! The males defended themselves in battle! I had every right to take them!"

Tria responded quickly, "But you and your women never fought me! You took the men, subdued them, then sent me off the the central spire guarded and unchallenged. The laws of Thayra-Lossa state that I have the right to a battle before males are claimed as prisoners!"

"And what claim do you have to them, outsider?" Hathra pointed at Tria from behind her podium. "I know that this one," she gestured to Kirk, "has no female! He is mine!"

Taiyah held up her hand to stop the argument. "The issue is not over the male called James Kirk," she corrected. "You took this male prisoner and claimed him for your clan. It has come to my attention that Tria laid claim to him long before they came to our city."

"Anyone can lay claim to a man," said Hathra, "How can you be so sure she is not lying?"

"This woman is clearly not like us," said Taiyah, speaking to the crowd. "We know she is not able to control males as we do, a disadvantage, to be sure. And yet, she claims that this one is loyal to her without the scent!" She leaned over her podium, looking down on Spock. "Speak, then, male. You are not under the influence of any female from our clans, are you?"

"At present, I am not," Spock responded.

"Then tell me," Taiyah said, "does this female lie or do you agree that she has a claim on you stronger than Hathra's?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "From what little I know about your laws, it would seem that Tria does indeed have a more valid claim on my person than Matron Hathra." Behind him he heard Tria stifle a nervous laugh, though what about his statement she found amusing he was not certain.

Taiyah straightened, considering what Spock had said. "So that there is no misunderstanding, what gives you that impression?"

His face a mask, Spock said, "I would prefer not to elaborate."

"Then it must not be true!" said Hathra. The crowed erupted in agreement.

"Dammit," he heard Tria mumble behind him. "Spock," she whispered, just loud enough that he could hear, "You have to tell them or this won't work."

He bowed his head, speaking over his shoulder. "Since I do not know what your plan is, it is difficult for me to assist in its success."

The crowd began to die down again as Taiyah held up her hand.

"Spock," she hissed, "if this works, we might have a chance to save Kirk."

"Are you certain that this is a logical course of action?"

"It doesn't matter if it was logical," she said, "it was the only option."

"Male," said Taiyah, addressing Spock. He looked up at the dark haired woman, her charcoal eyes staring down at him. She seemed displeased with his answer, but in such a manner that Spock was beginning to understand that Matron Taiyah was also a part of this spectacle. "If you cannot confirm Tria's claim upon you, then you render her challenge invalid."

Spock met her eyes, thinking. "I believe, Matron, that I am at fault here. I am not certain what circumstances, under your laws, give a female a stronger claim on a male than another."

Taiyah smirked and the crowd chuckled as a reflection to her reaction. "Then I will clarify. By our laws a female who has males in her service, as slaves, servants, guards, lays claim to them only until she has faulted to another woman. In this case, right to claim her males as her own may be revoked. However, in the matter of coupling, females lay claim to those men until their death."

Spock was silent for a moment. His mind caught a tinge of urgency, fear, and awkwardness, feelings that were not his own. Tria's emotional state was so strong from the stress the challenge placed on her, she was projecting them outwardly. Unconsciously no doubt, Spock thought. He resigned himself to the situation, finding the consequences outweighed his reservations. "In that case," he answered, "then by your laws only her death would relinquish her claim on me."

Taiyah nodded. "Hathra, the claim is valid. You have the right to choose how to defend yourself. What weapon do you choose?"

Hathra frowned deeply. "I will choose no weapon," she said. "This outsider will have to best me by hand." The Hath-Menda clan buzzed with confusion, their lack of understanding spreading like a wave through the crowd.

"Prepare yourselves!" said Taiyah, stepping down from the platform.

Tria stepped up beside Spock, helping him to his feet. "If the claim is valid, why is their to be a battle." Half the guards that had brought him and the doctor to the arena were coming back out to retrieve Spock.

"It's their way," she answered. "Taiyah and Katre are pushing me to do this...they want me to win."

"To what end?" The guards came up behind him, taking him by the arms.

"Because if a challenger wins they not only gain restitution, they take with them all the rights, privileges, and titles that the accused held." She looked at him longingly as they took him away, concern written across her face.

Spock was pushed over to the sidelines guarded closely by the women in white armor. McCoy looked over at his Vulcan friend, looking appalled. "Spock what the hell kind of insanity is all this? Is she out of her mind?"

"No, Doctor, she is quite aware of what is going on."

"Then why is she going along with this?"

Spock watched Tria hand the spear she carried to someone in the crowd. She turned toward the center of the arena, closing her eyes and breathing deep. Preparing herself. "It would seem that should she best Matron Hathra, she will replace her. She will become the leader of that clan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hathra walked confidently to the edge of the crowd, waiting at the other end of the arena. Tria stepped out slowly, trying desperately to read the warrior woman. The Matron's face was fierce and coldblooded, but gave no sign of any weaknesses. Tria breathed slowly, trying to calm the charge of energy caused by the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. The crowd began chanting with encouragement, the women eager for them to engage. They approached each other cautiously, circling as they moved, waiting to see who would make the first move.

It was Hathra who struck first. She made a step to her right, as to continue her circle, but instead lunged at Tria in an attempt to push her to the ground. Tria barely remained on her feet, but managed to return enough force to push back at the larger woman. The two grappled at the other's arms, pushing and twisting. Hathra, tried of the struggle, pulled and thrust a knee into Tria's stomach. The wind knocked out of her, she doubled over long enough for Hathra to follow up with a kick to the chin. The crowed cheered in approval as truly the fight had begun.

Hathra moved to stomp on Tria's legs, but the other was too quick. Tria rolled onto her knees and leapt to her feet. Hathra came at her with powerful blows. The first punch landed on Tria's side, the second blocked by an up thrown arm. Even the parry was painful, the Matron was as strong as she looked. Hathra attempted to land a blow in the face, but Tria ducked. She brought her elbow down on the Matron's chest hard. Hathra grunted and retaliated with a thrust upward on Tria's head.

The jolt sent her reeling back. Tria stumbled back away from the woman, trying to regain her focus. She had little chance to take a breath before Hathra was on her again, landing blow after blow on Tria's face. The seventh punch brought Tria to the ground, the cold stone feeling soothing against her face. A spray of green blood splattered the floor as she coughed from the impact. She sensed her opponent backing off, the feeling of triumph potent in the air.

The young Vulcan woman took a deep breath, lifting herself up enough to see Spock's face in the crowd. Behind him McCoy was shouting something inaudible in the roar of the crowd, but the First Officer was not listening. He was focused on her intently, as if expecting something. Tria saw his eyes flicker up above her.

In an instant she threw a leg upward, catching Hathra in the stomach. The woman was barely affected. She struck Tria across the face with the back of her hand, rotating to hit her again with the other. Where she lie on the ground, Tria had little advantage. As Hathra turned to hit her again, she reached out, stopping the blow by grabbing her left wrist. This surprised the Matron, her eyes wide. She went to hit Tria with her other hand, but screamed as Tria twisted her arm as hard as she could. It could not be heard, but Tria felt the faint cracking as the bones in the other's arm splintered.

The pain did not stop Hathra. She again tried to punch Tria with her good hand, but Tria only twisted her arm more. The Matron pulled back, stumbling away from her grip. She regained her footing, as did Tria. Hathra charged at Tria, ready with her right hand. She kicked, punched, and bull rushed her way through Tria's defenses until she was able to get a few blows into her midsection. The gut-punches left Tria breathless, her head and jaw already aching.

Even though Tria felt the pain it caused the other woman, Hatra grappled at Tria's neck with both hands, squeezing. The crowd cheered in approval and the Matron choked her harder. Searing pain filled her lungs as they cried out for air. She gripped Hathra's arms trying to pull her off. She was too determined. Desperately, Tria clawed at the other woman's face, she arced her head back, out of reach. When she looked down again, their eyes met; and Tria remembered something. All the fighting and adrenaline had made her forget. Briefly her conscience told her it was dangerous, but she only argued that there was nothing left to try.

She grabbed the woman's arms again, but not to pull them off. Using what clumsy knowledge she had of her empathic senses, she pushed outward with her mind and forced Hathra to experience the pain of suffocation with her. At first, the Matron did not know what had happened. She stopped breathing, but continued to strangle her opponent. Withing seconds, her senses realized that she was unable to take a breath, and her grip relaxed. Tria almost lost the mental link when she inhaled deeply, but regained control before Hathra could follow suit. The Matron, in a panic, let go of Tria's throat, flailing to get away. However the awkward angle Tria had on her arms prevented her from pushing Tria away.

She was loosing sense of what suffocation felt like, and could feel the compulsion to hold her breath fading from Hathra. Tria exhaled sharply, holding her own breath in kind, the tightness at her throat bringing the sensation back to her. At the same time she shared the searing pain with Hathra as she remained breathless, she could feel the Matron's mind slipping. It was like sleep wanted to take her, so Tria let it. Hathra faded into unconsciousness, but her brain continued to disallow her to breath. Tria inhaled slowly and Hathra did the same. She lowered the Matron to the ground, gently, to not wake her.

Tria stepped back from the unconscious woman, waiting to see if she jolted awake after regaining the autonomic dictate to breathe. But she did not wake, she just lay there, as if asleep.

Taiyah came out of the crowd, beckoning the guards in white. One of the women bent over Hathra, turning her face to see if she were dead. "Still alive," the guard reported.

Taiyah looked at the winner suspiciously, "How is it you can make a woman pass out without strangling her?"

Tria took a deep breath, the air welcome in her lungs. "How is it you can force men to do your will?"

The High Matron understood what she meant; different, but the same. "Congratulations," she said. "The challenger is triumphant!" Women wearing the colors of Katre and Taiyah's clans cheered, few in the Hath-Menda court joined in.

"Now," said Taiyah, "We have bounty to claim for our city! Prepare the invasion force! We shall enact our plan within two hours!" The women began to disperse and Taiyah pulled Tria aside quickly. "I cannot guarantee your safety within the Hath-Menda spire," she said quietly. "I will send my most trusted guards with you to aide you as the army prepares. Hathra already did all your work for you, all you have to do for now, is stay alive." She grinned as if it were a challenge. "Lucky for you, most of her clan did not like her; though I doubt they will have much love for you."

"The men?" she said, ignoring her briefing.

"Ah yes, they are yours. Although, I think you can understand if Katre and I cannot allow you to take Kirk..."

Tria swallowed, "Of course," she said. "But you will need him on the ship when you are first aboard."

"That is our intention," Taiyah said. "The others are yours. Go to the Hath-Menda spire. Clean yourself up. I will send Iyl along shortly. She will join you in the ground car before you leave."

Tria nodded, the urgency and excitement in Taiyah's voice making her feel the adrenaline seep back into her system. The central spire guards brought Spock and McCoy over to her, one of them passing her a small device. "It will keep them under control, Matron," she said. "They tried to escape when we brought them here."

"Thank you," she said, hardly looking at the woman. She was so intent on not letting Spock out of her sight, she barely caught another group of women in white picking up Hathra and dragging her off. She frowned, uncertain of the woman's fate.

A Hath-Menda guard approached her, bowing her head respectfully. "Matron," she said. "If you will come this way, we will take you home."

McCoy looked ready to say something in response, but thought better of it. Tria nodded and followed the Hath-Menda envoy through the central spire to the front courtyard where ground cars were waiting. As they approached the car, two women in black stepped seemingly out of nowhere. The Hath-Menda guards put their hands on their weapons, glaring.

"Matron Tria," said one, "High Matron Taiyah has sent us to serve you. We shall accompany you to the clan's spire." Her phrasing was not that of a request, it was an order. Tria was aware that even if these women could protect her, it would not be long before she Hath-Menda would realized she was a puppet ruler.

"If you would ride in the front, with my guards," she said. The women looked at each other, then nodded. They followed the Hath-Menda guards to the front of the cab.

Tria ducked into the back of the car, where it was partitioned off from the front. Spock, McCoy, and Sulu followed her in. One of the Hath-Menda guards asked if she wanted one of them to sit in the back, to watch the willful males. She declined.

She sighed when the door shut, glad to have the eyes of every resident in this alien city off of her.

"Well now what?" said McCoy, who shuffled, crouched, over to kneel in front of her. He took her face and started examining her bruises. "You're lucky you don't have a concussion," he remarked.

"The nature of a Vulcan brain makes it much more difficult to damage due to head trauma, Doctor," said Spock. McCoy glared at him, but didn't respond.

"I'm okay," Tria said. "You can check for sure when we get back to the Enterprise."

"Hold on a minute," said McCoy, "how exactly do you plan on doing that? And what's all this about an invasion?"

She held up a hand, settling back in the cushions. "I'm hoping that once we get back to the spire, we will be able to find a way to contact them." She looked at Sulu, the officers following suit.

"I was able to contact the ship with their communications systems. I've sent up two messages to the Enterprise," said Sulu. "I'm certain the last one got to them. The problem is getting Captain Kirk back..."

"Tria," said Spock, "if you are taking the former Matron's place, why is it that the Captain is not with us?"

"Taiyah wouldn't let him come with us. He's too valuable. Hathra used whatever it is they can do to men on him, he's told them everything about us. They know about the ship and they want to use it to conquer all of the other clans on the planet."

Spock thought a moment. "It is doubtful that Hathra's previous influence on the Captain will last long now that she is separated from him. However that does not mean one of the other Matrons will not take her place."

"Look," Tria said, "in two hours they are amassing a force outside the central spire to beam up to the Enterprise. The women will use their pheromones against the men and if the women don't surrender or join them, they'll be killed." She looked to Spock, worried, waiting for him to come up with a plan.

"I am assuming that they will bring the Captain up with their first group?" the Vulcan asked.

"I suggested it," she said.

"Then that is when we will have to attempt to rescue the Captain," he said. "Lieutenant, will you be able to contact the Enterprise again if given access to a communication terminal again?"

"I've gotten pretty familiar with their wiring, sir," said Sulu. "It should be easy."

"Good. Our success is dependent on getting you and the doctor back to the ship."

"Excuse me?" said McCoy.

"Doctor," Spock said, "I believe that a sweat stain will be sufficient for developing an inoculation?"

The doctor's eyes lit up. "Certainly."

Tria looked at the two, confused. "What do you have in mind?"

McCoy grinned "We need to get a hold of some dirty laundry."


	11. Chapter 11

Taiyah's guards somehow managed to keep their eyes on both the Enterprise away team and the Hath-Menda clan members they passed all at once. "These girls are creeping me out," mumbled McCoy to Tria, whom simply shrugged. The two women followed close by as they were led into the Hath-Menda spire. Inside a group of women were waiting to meet them. Spock recognized they were all dressed in the same attire as the woman who had interrogated them the day before, save for the guards.

One of Taiyah's black-dressed guards pulled out a beeping device, and affixed it to her ear, listening. Spock watched the woman carefully, wondering whom was contacting her. He noticed that the Hath-Menda clans-women all looked at her suspiciously as well, and followed her with their eyes as she approached Tria.

"Matron," she said, "I have just received word that one of our High Matron's most trusted guardians has been sent to aid you during this encounter. Regretfully, she was not available when we left the central spire. With your permission, she would like to take my place."

Tria thought a moment, "Is this...Iyl? Matron Taiyah mentioned sending her to serve me." She spoke evenly and with as much authority as she could muster.

"Yes, madam."

One of the Hath-Menda attendants leaned over, whispering in Tria's ear. She shook her head, disapprovingly. "It is not your concern," she said softly. "Matron Taiyah's offerings of friendship will serve the clan well until Thayra-Lossa has taken it's prize." The attendant backed down, but looked unconvinced. Tria addressed the black-clothed guard. "When she arrives, send her up to my chambers. I need time to prepare." She grinned, ironically. "My predecessor packed quite the punch," she said, rubbing her bruised jaw. The women laughed, appreciating the jest, and dispersed allowing them to take the main elevator to the top floor where the Matron's suite was located.

Once they reached the suite, she asked the second black-clothed guard-woman to make sure no one entered. "Matron," she replied, "it may be best if I were to remain in your presence." She looked subtly at the Hath-Menda guards outside the suite's doors.

Tria shook her head, "I would prefer if you stayed outside," she said firmly; then left the women outside the door.

"It is likely," Spock said as the door swished shut behind them, "that the room is bugged."

The group agreed. Spock and Sulu set to work looking for any suspicious devices in the room. McCoy followed Tria into a dressing room where she sat down at a barely used vanity with a small washbowl set into the surface. "Did you plan on helping me change, Doctor?" she said playfully.

"Ah, no," He said, embarrassed at how following her into the room might have seemed. "I thought maybe some of that woman's clothes might be in here."

"Right," she said. "Dirty laundry. What is that about?"

"I'll need a sample," he said, "of the pheromones they put off so that I can make a sort of … antidote."

Her mouth hung open as she realized what they were planning. McCoy rather stiffly looked through the dressers and closets for anything that hadn't been washed. Tria smirked at the doctor, whom she was certain felt like a dirty old man. The two exchanged a look as he emerged from the bathroom with a light robe, McCoy holding it awkwardly. Tria turned away, giggling at him and started to fill the bowl with water to wash the dried blood off her face.

McCoy excused himself and went into the main sitting room to find Spock and Sulu working on the computer terminal in an ornate metal desk. "Did you find what you need, Doctor?" said Spock.

"Uh, yeah. How about you?"

"We found two concealed transmitters in the room, but there could be more," said Sulu.

"So careful what we say, huh?"

"Indeed," Spock confirmed. "I estimate we will have ninty-seven minutes before Tria is expected to rejoin the other Matrons at the central spire."

"Is that going to give you enough time to...prepare? You know," he added casually, "for the clan." He emphasized 'clan', trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I am confident that Lieutenant Sulu and I will be able to make the arrangements necessary."

The officers worked in silence at the computer, careful to encrypt their work. Eventually, Tria emerged in fresh clothes, though they did not fit her quite right. It was a short deep red tunic dress that she had to cinch at the waist to fit. She moved over to the desk looking at the men, but not speaking.

"Got it," said Sulu under his breath. McCoy and Tria both moved to gather behind the desk with Spock and Sulu, in view of the monitor. The screen was an array of code, nothing that the Doctor or the anthropologist understood. Sulu yielded the console to Spock, whom entered in a string of commands.

"Are you able to contact the Enterprise?" Tria whispered in Vulcan. The two humans looked at her, confused at first, but realized what she was doing, and looked to their first officer.

Spock nodded tersely. "I am in contact with them now," he replied in Vulcan. He worked quickly, commands flying across the screen with only the occasional response. Spock's eyes focused unwaveringly on the screen for what seemed an age as the others waited, hoping for a successful rescue.

"Doctor," Spock said, sitting back, "Lieutenant, if you would move to the front of the desk. We have little time." The men moved to the other side of the desk. Spock motioned for Tria to follow him but she did not move, not sure what was going on. Spock prudently placed a hand on her back, guiding her away from the desk by at least five yards. The two officers looked at Spock, waiting for some kind of order. "Thirty-nine seconds, gentlemen. Doctor you will only have seventy-three minutes to put your skills to use."

McCoy had almost forgotten about the robe draped across his arm. "I'll do my best, Spock, but that's not much time."

"If you cannot complete the task before the women beam aboard the Enterprise, then more extreme methods will have to be used. I expect in that case, execute with caution. Only the women should execute a backup plan should it be necessary."

McCoy started to say something, but was cut off as the air around them began to hum and streak with light. Within moments they were gone.

Spock stood next to Tria in silence for a moment, realizing his hand was still on her back. Glancing down at her, he could see that she was still looking at the spot where the others had disappeared, thinking. Though the matters at hand came imperatively first, Spock made note that as soon as they were back on the Enterprise and the situation under control, he would have to make certain she went to sickbay. Deep green marks were manifesting around her neck, though she did not show any signs of serious injury.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Tria said suddenly, in Vulcan.

"I do not believe they would be missed. However considering the basis for your challenge with the former Matron Hathra was over myself, I believe it would seem suspicious if you did not keep me at your side." She nodded. The Matrons kept their prize men close to them, so Spock was right.

Uncertain what to do until the rendezvous at the central spire, Tria took the opportunity to appreciate that for now, they were safe; and alone. She pivoted so she stood in front of him, slipping her arms around his midsection. He looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "Although I am certain there are no video surveillance devices in these rooms-"

"Shh," she said. "I'm just happy you're okay." Something about that struck Spock as ironic. She buried her face briefly in his neck, taking in his warmth. He softly placed a hand on the back of her neck, his face a mask, though his eyes were gentle.

"As a guest aboard the Enterprise you are not required to act in response to dangerous situations," he said officially. "It was not necessary for you to attempt a rescue."

She smiled, craning her head to look at him. A stinging in her skin caused her to jerk back down, the ache from her bruises too uncomfortable to stretch in such a way. Instead she stepped back, so she could look him in the eye. "Spock, it doesn't matter if I'm not in Starfleet. I had the opportunity to help you...and you were in danger."

"Though by doing so, you put yourself in danger. It was not a logical decision."

She sighed, putting a hand on his cheek. She could sense his concern, though he tried to suppress the emotion by putting his logic before the urges to protect her. "As much as I might try to make logical decisions," she said, "it is much more difficult when they can affect the safety of someone you love." She smiled, feeling the faint rush of warmth in his being. Brief, but immediately controlled, but there nonetheless. She tried to pull his face closer to his, but was interrupted by a chime at the door.

Tria frowned and Spock stepped back from her, standing inconspicuously back from her. "Come," she said, the door opening. The guard whom had come up the elevator with them entered the room, followed by another woman in similar clothing. The newcomer stepped forward authoritatively, looking Tria in the eye. It struck Tria as a bold move for someone who was not above her current station.

"I apologize for my lateness," she said. "Your clans-women did not want to allow me entrance."

Not knowing how to respond, she said, "Are you Iyl?"

"I am." She looked behind Tria and the Vulcan woman did not miss the recognition in her eyes when she spotted Spock. "Where are your other males?" she said flatly, "I thought they came up with you."

"They are in the back room," Tria said coldly. "I asked them to start cleaning the stench out of my bed chambers." Iyl sniffed, watching Spock closely. "Do you have a problem with him, Iyl? If you had not heard I fought hard to get him back. I would imagine that would speak for itself that he requires more respect than the others in this clan."

"My apologies," she said. "I will see to it personally that your transport back to the central spire is ready … and safe. Matron Taiyah wants to be certain you make it through the day."

"That is kind of her," Tria said respectfully.

"She has much invested in you, Matron," Iyl said. "Your guards told me that if you required any information on your troop formations, you can access the surveillance from your terminal."

"Excellent, though I am certain all is in order. I need only play my part once we arrive, is that not correct?"

"It is. All that is required of you is that you cooperate until the ship is ours. What will happen to you afterward, I cannot be certain. Though if you continue to please my Matron, she will see to it that your rule is bountiful."

"I owe her much," Tria said, maintaining her facade of prestige.

"If you will excuse me, Aata will return for you when we are ready to bring you to the invasion force." She nodded at the other woman and they both left.

"Fascinating," Spock said as soon as they were alone again.

Tria turned to him, confused. "What?"

"That woman is the one whom interrogated Doctor McCoy and myself while we were prisoners in this facility. Though, she now acts as a loyal member of Matron Taiyah's clan."

"What do you think it means?"

"My best assessment would be that she is a spy – for the High Matron."

"She was worried you would recognize her," she mused.

"Indeed."

She shrugged. "I'll be glad to get out of here. All these spies and rivalries are too much."

"Yesterday you were excited to have a chance to observe a new civilization," Spock reminded her.

"Well yesterday I didn't think I would end up so involved," she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow, a subtle hint of amusement in his face. Tria practically floated over to him, arms slipping under his once again. She nuzzled her nose along his jawline and kissed his earlobe. At this close contact she could easily sense the hastily suppressed excitement the gesture caused. "I just hope we're back on the ship tonight," she breathed into his ear.

"The odds that Doctor McCoy will succeed in time are -" She shot a look up at him, he changed his phrasing. "Slim," he concluded.

And regardless of the danger they were still in, she just laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

The courtyard outside the central spire was lined with ranks of a small invasion force. On their return trip, the Hath-Menda guards had insisted that they ride with their new Matron, especially since Matron Taiyah's two guards refused to leave her side. The air was thick with suspicion aimed every which way and Tria suspected that the Hath-Menda politicians were worried that she was nothing more than a puppet put in place by the High-Matron.

They were right. However it didn't seem like it would bode well for anyone if she let on she was going to follow Taiyah's every whim. At least until they were on the Enterprise and back in complete control. Iyl watched Tria carefully, her words making a lovely noise as she offered her tactical advice. Although nothing about her feelings reflected the way she spoke. Tria could also sense the distaste she had for Spock. She had whispered a few of her concerns about their plan to him earlier-in Vulcan-and no one was pleased to hear the foreign tongue. Even though it was an advantage that they could not understand, it only aroused further suspicion. So she kept quiet.

As the Hath-Menda entourage made its way to the steps at the front of the Spire, Tria noted that there was a ring of powerful-looking, heavily armored women surrounding the Captain. Taiyah and Katre stood close by. Taiyah's smile as they came close made Tria uneasy, and she had a feeling this was not going to be an easy escape.

"Kirk tells us that only a few are able to be transported to the ship at one time," she said. Tria simply nodded. "We must be cautious, so we have decided to go up first. Myself and Katre will go with Kirk and two of our best women. As soon as we have reached the ship, Kirk assures me he can begin to bring up the next group. We will have control of the transporter room within minutes." She laughed a short, amused sound. "And of course, we will have no problems capturing any men we encounter."

"What of the women?" Tria interjected.

Taiyah frowned. "If they are not with us, then they are against us."

"They will follow my orders, Matron," said Kirk from behind her.

The High-Matron smiled once again. "See? We have everything well in hand."

"So you do," agreed Tria. "What of my part in this?"

"You will stay here until the first group has secured passage for the next. Then we will bring yourself, Iyl, and four more high guards." Tria's heart sank and her eyes flickered to Spock. Taiyah caught the motion. "We cannot allow you to bring that one up as well. Our dear Captain has told us that he is too intelligent. He could rebel and disrupt our plans."

"He is not to be harmed," said Tria evenly.

"Of course not. He will be held in the Spire, until everything is in order."

She simply nodded again, and motioned authoritatively for two Hath-Menda guards to see him into the Central Spire. Spock gave her a curious look, but didn't protest. He disappeared inside the front doors.

"Let's begin," Taiyah said, handing a communicator to the Captain.

Kirk nodded enthusiastically, and flipped opened the device. "Kirk to Enterprise," he called.

After a moment, an answer came; "Enterprise here. Good to hear from you Captain. We've been getting concerned," said a male voice.

"Nothing to be worried about," he responded. "I'm going to bring up some locals to meet the crew."

"Of course, sir. How many?"

"Six to beam up. Lock in on my location."

The women moved beside Kirk, Taiyah and Katre looking very please with themselves. Kirk looked at Taiyah, waiting for her permission. The Matron nodded so he gave the order.

"Energize."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

The electric hum and bright lights were dazzling as they worked to disassemble and reassemble the group's particles as they were beamed up to the ship. Taiyah thought it was almost like magic, the technology was so foreign to her. As the lights finally faded, the High Matron's eyes focused on the small stage where they had appeared. She looked down at her feet, seeing she was standing on a small yellow disk. At the end of the stage was a little room with a control panel. Behind the controls stood a woman in a red uniform.

Taiyah had barely taken in their surroundings when she hear the woman click on a communicator behind the controls and say, "We have the Captain, sir." The door to Taiyah's right swished open and three more women in red uniforms filed into the transporter room, phasers in their hands and pointed at the group.

"What is this," said Kirk, sounding angry. "This is not how we greet guests aboard the Enterprise. Stand down." The three security officers stood their ground. "I said: stand down."

One of the women shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir. Our orders are to keep you here until we neutralize the aliens."

"Aliens?" said Katre, furious. "Put your silly toy down, girl, or we will do it for you." The three guards stepped forward, their electric spears ready for a fight.

Kirk held up a hand to stop any hasty moves. "This is mutiny, crewmen. Who are you taking your orders from?"

"Our orders currently come from Mr. Scott, Captain. Doctor McCoy declared you unfit for service until treated for immunity to the natives' control."

Katre laughed. "Come now, I'm sure there has been a misunderstanding. Let us speak about this like civilized women…" She stepped forward, smiling diplomatically, but she did not do well to conceal the deceit in her voice. As Katre reached the edge of the stage, a jolt hit her and the air itself shimmered. The Matron screamed in pain and was knocked back. Two of the Thayran guards caught her, their eyes wide.

"What is this!?" shouted Taiyah.

"A force field!" Kirk exclaimed. "Are we are prisoners? I am Captain of this ship. You will put away your weapons and lower this field at once!"

The door opened again and Doctor McCoy came in, wearing a ventilator mask.

"Bones! Damnit! You traitor what did you do!?" Kirk ran up to the edge of the forcefield, his face red with rage. "You let us out of here. Now! You're ruining the mission! Can't you see you're offending the Matrons!"

"I'm sorry, Jim. I can't do that. You're under the influence of an alien drug. I'm still working on the antidote but for now we just can't risk it."

"You…" Snarled Taiyah. "How did you get back on the ship!?"

The Doctor smiled behind the mask, only visible in the mischief in his eyes. "We were able to contact the ship earlier and get two of us back on board."

Taiyah took in his reply, thinking when the opportunity would have presented itself. She cursed. "That little snake. After everything I did for her!"

"We should have kept a closer eye on her," said Katre and she stood. "I thought you had the rooms monitored?"

"I though I did too," Taiyah seethed. She turned back on the Doctor. "What will you do now, male? Kill us?"

McCoy shook his head. "No, we will send you back where you belong."

The woman behind the controls spoke, "I will lower the force field and Captain Kirk may step forward. If you attempt to step off the transporter pad you will be shot."

"I see," breathed Taiyah. She understood. All of this to get their precious Captain back. She pointed at Kirk. "Kill him!"

Kirk, looked shocked, shouting in betrayed protest. The Thayran guards only took seconds to turn on him and thrust the electric points into his flesh.

"No!" Shouted McCoy. "Lower the force field!"

Kirk screamed in pain on his knees. The operator lowered the force field and the armed crew fired on the guards. Flashes of light filled the room and in an instant the three armed Thayran guardswomen collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Taiyah stumbled back in fear. "Dead…" she whispered.

"No," said McCoy. "out cold." He made a motion at two of the officers and the women stepped up on the stage, keeping there weapons aimed at the still conscious Matrons. They led them off the stage while the Doctor checked on Kirk. He had a few burns but not nearly enough damage had been done yet to endanger his life.

McCoy dragged his Captain to the edge of the stage and one of the officers helped him prop him up against the wall. "Can you find the signals of the other two?" he asked the control officer.

"Should be easy," she answered. "They're the only two Vulcans down there, sir."

McCoy nodded and the woman got to work. As the console chirped at her commands and the transporter began to hum, Katre made a move toward the Doctor, furious. A phaser jammed into her ribs made her stop.

The two of the pads on the transporter lit up and two figures began to form. A stony faced Spock appeared next to an anxious Tria, who was wringing her hands and looking at the sky expectantly.

"You treacherous little wretch!" screamed Taiyah. "We could have given you so much! An entire clan! Yours to do with as you pleased!"

Tria moved away from the High Matron in silence, to the furthest corner of the room from the angry woman. Katre was focusing on Spock, and a sweet scent filled the air. Spock wavered as he stepped off the stage. Tria stepped forward again instantly and gripped his arm, pulling him back. The Starfleet officers forced the Matrons back onto the stage. They situated the unconscious guardswomen on their transporter pads and stepped back, their phasers still leveled.

"Why?" Said Taiyah, her eyes cutting into Tria venomously.

Tria clutched Spock even though she could feel Katre's influence fading from him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "It would not be logical for us to allow you control over our ship when it is clearly a more advanced technology than you are capable of at this time."

"But all we could do with it…" said Katre.

"You must discover the means of your own accord," he said.

The female security guards led the Matrons back up to the transporter pad and carefully arranged their unconscious guards on the glowing pads. "What was the point, then?" asked Taiyah. "Why would you even come to us if you did not mean to conquer us?"

"Ours is a mission of peace," said the Doctor, his voice muffled in the mask. "We seek new civilizations to build a relationship with them, not to conquer them."

The concept didn't seem to make much sense to the matron. Spock clarified. "It would seem that though your people are on their way to joining the rest of the galaxy in flight, you are not prepared for diplomatic discourse." He was still struggling at the matrons' presence. Katre whispered a viscous command under her breath but was able to resist the calling as the grip on his arm tightened significantly. "Ensign," Spock said to the woman at the control panel, "I think it is time to bid our guests farewell."

"Yeah," agreed McCoy. "Goodbye ladies."

The room again filled with the light of the transporter beams. Defeated, neither of the defeated Matrons made a movement to escape. In seconds, they were gone.

The Doctor pulled off his ventilator then activated the nearby communicator, calling a anti-grav bed to the transporter room. He was concerned how Kirk might react if they tried to revive him before they were sure his head was clear. "I'm sorry Spock," he said as he clicked off the communicator. "I couldn't isolate the molecular structure to find a way to neutralize the effects of their pheromones. This was the best we could come up with on short notice."

"I understand, Doctor."

McCoy nodded appreciatively and monitored the Captain's status. Spock's eyes flickered down to Tria and her hand, still holding firm onto his forearm. When he caught her gaze she released him quickly, looking at the floor timidly after the protective gesture. Within minutes, the medical team arrived to take the Captain to sick bay. The entire group minus the teleporter operator accompanied the medical team back to ensure Kirk's safe revival.

****

McCoy had the Captain in sick bay where he began to work to flush the man's system from the pheromones that had him so firmly under the Thayran's control. The process only took a few hours and Kirk awoke irritable and embarrassed, though he only let the former emotion show openly.

By the end of the day, operations on the ship were relatively back to normal. Captain Kirk arrived back on the bridge just after 1400, ready to leave the system as soon as possible. He found his First Officer had taken the com and relinquished the chair back to his Captain as soon as he stepped off the turbolift. Kirk sat down in his chair, a little weary after the last few days. "Lieutenant Sulu, plot us a course out of the system."

"Already in the computer, sir," said Sulu, who was happily back in his own position. Kirk grinned.

"Then take us out."

"Yes sir," he said emphatically.

Kirk settled back in his chair, the planet disappearing off the view screen as the ship turned away from the mass. Yeoman Rand appeared at his side, clipboard in hand. "Security reports, sir," she said. He took the metal board and started to read, signing as he went. As he reached the end of the reports, the turbo lift doors opened again. Tria stepped out, and stepped over to stand by his the command chair.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said, her hands clasped uneasily in front of her. She spotted Spock turn curiously away from his science station to observe the conversation. For the sake of maintaining the pretense of a dispassionate connection, she didn't look at him for more than a second.

Kirk handed the pad back to the Yeoman. "Yes," he answered. "I understand we have you to thank for preventing our situation flying more out of control than it already was."

"Oh." She sounded almost relived, but still not certain what to make of the conference. "It wasn't anything … I mean … I just acted on an opportunity. They couldn't have really taken over the whole ship, right?"

Kirk shrugged. "We will never know that. They could have taken the ship, they might have simply done a great deal of damage. Some of our crew could have died." Tria nodded solemnly. "Nevertheless, you did do something, and you should know that I am grateful for it."

She pursed her lips, nodded, and modestly accepted the thank you.

Kirk laughed. "Clearly this didn't go nearly as we expected it to," he said at her discomfort. "Not what you expected either, hmm?"

Tria shook her head. "No sir. I can't say it was nearly as fantastic as I had hopped a first contact mission to be."

"Well, they can't always be smooth sailing," he commented. "I hope it didn't put you off alien studies completely." He gave her an expectant look, truly hoping the experience hadn't completely turned her off to studying alien culture.

She gave a weak smile. "I think that…for now…I'll stick to ancient culture. The ones that aren't going to kidnap you when you study their ruins…because they're not around anymore to do it."

The Captain laughed again, Lieutenant Sulu stifling a snicker at the helm at the same time.

"Regardless, I still hope you will give us a through report of your impressions of the Thayran society."

"Of course. I'll get started on it right away." She excused herself and left the bridge.

Kirk turned his attention back to his helmsmen. "Gentlemen, let's take a look at our most recent surveys. This time maybe we can find something scientific to study that doesn't have a sentient life involved." The crew agreed wholeheartedly and immediately got to work.

**~END~**

_Author's note: Thank you for reading, everyone. This one took me a long time and I'm sorry about that . It's been a crazy summer. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I already have another story lined up and I will post the first chapater asap. Again, thank you so much for reading. Knowing that there are people interested in these little fanfics keeps me motivated to continue writing them instead of leaving them in my own head. ^_^ 3 RAMfish  
_


End file.
